Ghosts from the past
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Life is believed to be made of many paths but one accident will turn Kelly Severide's world upside down. co-written with the wonderful Milady 29
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except out imagination. The characters of Chicago fire are owned by NBC and dick Wolf.**

 **a/n: Alright so here is a BRAND NEW story from none other than myself AND Milady 29, making this our second co-written story together. Now I'm nervous, AS ALWAYS, to post a first chapter to a story but I hope that you'll like it.**

* * *

Kelly came out of the shower to a misty bathroom, one that he shared with his roommate and owner of the place Matt Casey. Kelly had spent a peaceful night in right before having to go on shift and he was thankful because he had a feeling in his gut that today was going to be a big one at the firehouse.

"Come on Sev, stop hogging the damn bathroom." Kelly laughed as Matt banged on the door. "If you stay in there any longer the paint is going to peel off."

"Hey, it takes time to take care of a body like this." He opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whatever. I need to shower before we're late for shift."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the reason you'll be late for shift." Kelly laughed. The walls were not thick enough for him to ignore Matt and Gabby's morning activities. Kelly changed into his clothes and left the appartment with a coffee in a on the go cup.

Gabby finally showed her face as soon as the front door opened and closed, heaving for the bathroom for a shower of her own, deciding to save some time and take it with Matt.

"Gabby." Matt growled as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "We're going to be late." He turned in her arms and pinned her against the shower wall, kissing her hard on the lips. They made out, Matt pushing his body against Gabby's wanting nothing more than to continue what they had been doing in bed. they stayed in the shower a little longer before they were forced to get out, their window to get to work on time shrinking.

They took one car to save time and the went inside, trying to go to the briefing room undetected but Boden had already started, the look on his face as they interrupted him showing he was less than impressed with them. He his meeting and everyone left, going to grab some breakfast.

"The two of you, my office." He didn't even look at them as he left the room, Matt cursing under his breath.

"Someone's in the dog house." Kelly whispered in Matt's ear as he left the room with a chuckle.

Both Matt and Gabby walked to Boden's office and were waved in by Boden who had his nose in some paperwork. They sat down and simply waited for him to finish and yell at them.

"Neither one of you looks like you were in any kind of trouble to be late to shift and the pre-shift meeting."

"Sorry chief, alarm problems, it won't happen again." Matt promised.

"And yet Kelly Severide managed to get here on time. Are we going to be having a problem moving forward Lieutenant? Gabby?"

"No sir." They said together before they were dismissed, Matt heading to his office, Gabby hot on his heels.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble." She walked into his officer's quarters, closing the door to give them some privacy.

"It takes two to get into this particular kind of trouble." He smirked, turning around to face her, taking her hand in his.

"I know but if I hadn't gone in the shower with you, it wouldn't have happened."

"I'm glad you did. We just need to be more careful going forward."

"Yes Lieutenant." She laughed playfully before she left his office, giving him some time to get ready for the day, the coffee machine calling her name. When she made it to the kitchen, Sylvie Brett was on kitchen duty and everyone's plates were filled with food. Everyone was always thankful when they were able to eat before any bell rung for a call and they were Lucky that today was one of those days. Gabby poured herself a cup of steaming coffee as Brett came next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How mad was Boden?" She whispered, Gabby looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"Very but trust me, it was worth it." They giggled.

"So things are going great with Casey, I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure we'd be able to go back to that after everything that happened last year but I'm glad we did."

"Any plans of moving back in with him?"

"Kicking me out already?" She gave her a shocked expression.

"No, NO! I just figured that since you were in such a great place that you'd, you know, take that step again."

"We haven't talked about it yet." She looked as Matt walked back into the common room, taking his spot at the head of the table.

"What's stopping you?" Brett knew her friend was still going through something big and she wasn't pushing her into takeing any kind of commitment or decision.

"I'm just scared I guess." She confessed. "It's just that things fell apart last time and I don't want it to happen again."

"Aww, it'll be ok Gabby. You don't need to rush into anything."

"I'm just trying to avoid past mistakes." Matt smiled at her as their eyes locked but the moment was interrupted when the overhead paging system called them to an office building fire, requiring every hand on deck.

The day went by painfully slow even though it was filled with calls for all companies, either seperately or as a house and by dinner time, everyone was exhausted. Most of the guys were sprawled on anything they could settle on while Gabby and Brett decided to take care of dinner, pasta being the fastest and easiest thing they could cook up, being exhausted as well.

"I know everyone is tired but you guys did a great job out there." Boden called, most of the house looking at him, his own face covered in soot. He sighed and returned to his office. Everyone barely had time to finish eating that the overhead paging system sounded again.

 **Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battallion chief 25, structure fire on the corner of 5th and Willis.**

"Isn't that the youth center?" Herrmann asked as everyone made their way to their vehicles.

"It is so everyone have your eyes peeled for anything, big or small." Casey said as he put his gear on, everyone hopping in and heading towards the scene. Every truck stopped in front of the building, the flames already heavily envolved.

"Alright Truck 81 and Squad 3, we need to do a primary search."

"We've got the main floor." Casey called, everyone from 81 following him into the blaze.

"And we got the top floor chief." Severide called, everyone from squad in tow.

The visibility was already compromised, as they entered but they kept low and proceeded in doing thr primary search, hoping they wouldn't miss anyone.

"Brett, you're in charge of triage, there's back-up on the way to help." The younth center wasn't the biggest building but it housed a lot of teens in need and it was always harder when kids were involved. Truck quickly came out with some kids, most of them uncomfortable because of the fumes, needing oxygen mostly.

Capp was first to come out but he was alone and he ran towards Brett and her make-shift triage. "I need a collar and a backboard." Brett gave him what he needed quickly. "Be ready, we're bringing a kid out but we can barely see anything." Capp ran back into the grey smoke, barely seeing anything until he made it closer to the rest of Squad. He and Severide got the kid ready and rolled him on the side as Tony and Cruz took care of sliding the board Under him and strapping him in, everyone pitching in to lift him up gently and bring him back outside where Brett and Borelli could take care of him.

Most of Squad was out but Casey and Herrmann were still inside and the smoke was turning black. "Casey, Herrmann, report." Boden called into his radio, getting nothing but silence on the other end. "Lieutenant Casey report." He bellowed in the radio before everyone was forced on their knees from the blow of the explosion that came from the youth center

"Casey, Herrmann report." Boden looked up just in time to see his truck lieutenant and one of his oldest friend come out of the building with a victim in their arms.

"Sorry we couldn't answer chief." Matt said as he put the little girl on the ground. Boden patted him on the back and smiled.

"51, fire the hoses." He said, engine doing their job to douse the flames. When they returned from the call, the sun had long set over the city and they were all utterly spent. The job was hard but it was the best, most rewarding one to be able to save all these people. Part of the youth center would have to be rebuilt but they had saved everyone, leaving no casualties behind. 81 was the first company to move towards the common room for showers and some well deserved rest, Squad taking their usual spot at their table while some showered.

Kelly jumped down from Squad last and paused, pulling his phone from his pocket, a private number appearing on the screen.

"Everything ok Sev?" Matt wondered as he finished taking his gear off.

"I don't know, it's a private number." He answered. "Hello?" **"Kelly Severide?"** "Yeah, that's me." **"I'm calling from Lakeshore Hospital. You're the emergency contact for Lisa Sampson."** Kelly hadn't heard that name in a little over two years so he didn't understand why he would be listed as her emergency contact. "What's this about?" **"I'm afraid there's been a terrible accident. How soon can you come?"** "I'm on shift at firehouse 51. I'll try to figure something out and I'll be on my way. Thank you." He ended the call, more confused than when he had answered it.

"What was that all about?" Matt could see the confusion and the corcern on his best friend's face.

"What if I told you the name Lisa Sampson." He finally looked at him.

"I'd say blast from the past. What's going on?"

"I'm listed as her emergency contact and there's been an accident. I have to go to Lakeshore. Capp." Capp rose and followed behind Kelly, Matt right behind them. He gestured to Herrmann to follow them as they went to Boden's office, sensing that he'd need to be there for his friend.

Boden waved them in and they closed the door, needing some privacy. "What can I do for you?"

"I just got a call from someone at Lakeshore saying an ex was involved in an accident and that I'm her emergency contact. Can Capp be relieve Lieutenant while I'm gone?"

"And I can cover for Casey." Herrmann said, not needing anyone to tell him what needed to be done.

"We'll be back as soon as we get this sorted out." Casey promised.

"Alright but keep your radios on just in case." Boden requested.

"Yes chief." Both Matt and Kelly replied before leaving the office, the other three occupents watching them intently as they did.

Matt drove, sensing Kelly wasn't in any state to do so. He could see the clogs turnning in his head as they drove towards the hospital, trying to make sense of what could possibly be going on.

"We'll sort everything out, I promise." He put a hand on his shoulder. The drive wasn't very long and they parked as close to the door as they could and they went inside, directly to the nurse's station.

"My name is Kelly Severide. I was called about an accident involving Lisa Sampson?" The nurse looked through her files and motionned to a man who made his way to the two firefighters still in their gear.

"My name is Edward Summers from DCFS."

"DCFS? What does that have to do with Lisa Sampson and what happened to her?" To Kelly's knowledge, his ex didn't have a kid so it confused him even more.

"Lisa Sampson gave birth to a son, Dylan, two years ago and you're listed as his birth father." Kelly got the air knocked out of him at that revelation.

"What? No, this can't be." Kelly looked in the direction that Mr Summers did, seeing a little two year old boy sitting with a nurse, crayons in hand. "No, that's not possible. I'd know if I had a kid somewhere." Matt looked as Kelly's demeanor fell apart at this news. He put a hand on his shoulder but Kelly pulled away as if he had been burnt, turning on his heels and darting for the exit.

* * *

 **a/n: So after a very busy shift, Kelly Severide received some news that could possibly change his life but is this kid really his or someone's effort to find a father for a son that is now orphaned?**

 **I hope you guys really liked this chapter and please, please PLEASE take a few seconds to leave a review, we really want to know what you guys thought about it. - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter to the story, it means a lot to us (Milady29 and I). Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited even if you left no review, it counts just as much :) The second chapter was written by Milady so we hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

''Kelly.'' Matt said as he followed his friend onto the hallway. Kelly was standing there, not knowing what to say or do. He looked through the window at the little boy sitting there, coloring with his crayons. His eyes were blue, the same as his own and even though his hair was lighter, it had the same curly texture.

''He can't be mine.'' Kelly shook his head. ''I don't have son. Lisa would have told me I did.''

''Kelly, he looks just like you.'' Matt said.

''I know but, what am I going to do?'' Kelly mumbled.

''I honestly don't know.'' Matt admitted. He had no idea how Kelly had to handle it. The DCFS officer came walking towards them.

''I can imagine this is a big shock.'' The older man said.

''That's an understatement.'' Kelly said, trying to comprehend that he had a son. He and Lisa had gone on a few dates, hung out and yes, shared the bed. But both of them had realized quickly that they were not going to work together and had gone their own way.

''What happened to her?''

''They live in Englewood. After bringing him to daycare this morning, she ended up in the crossfire between two gangs. We tried to save her, but the damage was too severe.''

Kelly bowed his head. Never had he expected to hear from Lisa Sampson again, but this was the worst way to find out about her. She was an innocent, sweet girl. Living in Englewood with a toddler was probably hard enough.

He looked at the little boy sitting at the table. This morning, everything had been normal and now his mom was gone.

''What do I do now?'' Matt hadn't often heard Kelly Severide so vulnerable.

''He's your son, just talk to him. He probably won't understand, but he needs you now.'' Matt said as they walked back inside.

Dylan was still sitting by the table, looking between the crayons and the drawing in front of him.

''Hey Dylan.'' Kelly said a bit awkwardly as he knelt down by the table where the boy was attempting to color with his crayons. Dylan dropped The one he had in his hand and looked at Kelly. It was like his blue eyes pierced right through him and Kelly didn't know what to say. The boy had his features and Matt was right, there was no doubt that Dylan was his son.

''I am Kelly and I am going to take care of you, okay?'' Kelly said then, laying his hand on Dylan's shoulder but the boy started to cry. Scared, he looked at Kelly and Kelly backed off a bit, trying to be as less threatening as possible.

''Mr Severide, can we talk?'' Summers asked him and Severide nodded, but looked at Matt.

''You should go back to shift.''

''No, no. I will stay here until everything is worked out.'' Matt said, not sure how Kelly was going to take all of this.

''Hey, let's color, okay?'' Matt said as he sat down by Dylan. The toddler handed him one of the crayons and he and Matt colored the drawing in silence.

Kelly walked after the DCFS officer and they sat down in a small office.

''His name is Dylan Thomas Sampson. He was born on the fourteenth of April, so he just turned 2.'' The officer told him.

''I wish I had known about him earlier.'' He sighed.

''Well, we assume you are his dad because you are stated on the birth certificat, but we are going to do a paternity test if that is okay with you.'' Summers told him and Kelly nodded. After what had happened with Rene, that seemed fair enough.

''Do you have a partner?''

''No.''

''Do you live alone?''

''No, I live with my best friend, Matt and his fiancée spends lots of time in the apartment as well.'' Kelly mumbled, hoping not to make it sound like a bachelor pad too much.

''Okay. Well, Dylan needs somebody to take care of him now that his mom is gone and with you being his father. Let's just say that we always like for the kids to stay with a biological parent.''

Kelly felt his heart pump in his chest, not sure what to say. As much as he knew he could not leave his own son alone, he had no idea if he could even take care of a child.

''Yes, I am going to take care of him.'' Kelly promised. Even though he had not been there the first two years because he didn't know about him, now he had to make it up for it and look after his son.

Walking back to the room he was left alone with Dylan to talk with him. Dylan was still coloring with Matt and Kelly sat across from him, not knowing what to say. He knew he had to tell the little boy that everything was going to be okay and he wanted to tell him that, but with not being sure about it himself, it was hard.

For a while they just sat, Dylan finally looking around then and started crying. ''Mama.''

''I'm sorry buddy but mommy was hurt really bad and her heart stopped working but she's with the angels now.'' Kelly said, not sure how else to explain it. He wasn't sure at all if Dylan even understood. After a while Kelly proposed to go home and Dylan nodded.

Matt got ready to leave for the firehouse again, saying he would update Boden about what was going on. He had already discussed it with him and Kelly had of course gotten the rest of the shift off but the rest, he still had to figure it out.

Matt patted him on the shoulder before leaving. ''Good luck for now, you can do it. It's gonna be okay and I am here if you need help.'' He promised and Kelly nodded.

After getting Lisa's belongings from the nurses so he could go to her home with Dylan, they left and Kelly nervously walked out of the hospital with Dylan. This morning, everything had seemed so normal and now he suddenly was a dad, responsible for a two year old toddler he had never even seen before, or known about his existence until now.

Tomorrow they would have to go back to the hospital since they wanted Dylan with a DCFS counselor and Kelly had to arrange a lot of things as well, but all they needed for today, was to get used to each other. Kelly just wanted Dylan not to be sad, even though it had to be weird for him to be away from his mom, Kelly tad to try to make him feel safe.

''Mama.'' Dylan suddenly started crying and Kelly lifted him up, trying to comfort the little boy but he was so upset.

With no idea of what to do and were to go, he drove to the firehouse with Dylan. Only halfway through did he realize that Dylan needed a car seat but that was one of the many things he didn't have. He just hoped there would be one at the firehouse, or that he could borrow one from Herrmann.

All of them looked as Kelly walked into the common room. Dylan refused to hold his hand and kept walking in front of him. Everybody in the common room looked at Dylan with pity, knowing what had happened to him.

Suddenly Dylan's attention was pulled to the dog laying on the ground and as fast as his little toddler legs could carry him he ran to Pouch.

''Dylan, be careful.'' Kelly warned him, his fatherly instincts suddenly kicking in.

''Daddy Severide, now that is a sight I had never expected.'' Kidd hissed to Dawson.

He took Dylan to his office, Herrmann waiting outside to talk about being a father now and Kelly put Dylan on his bed.

''How about you take a nap.'' Kelly said as he tucked Dylan in and he and Herrmann sat down on a bunk right outside of his office so he could keep an eye on Dylan

''So, he just turned 2 huh? He's a year younger than Kenny. Does he talk a lot?''

''He doesn't talk a lot but he is probably just shy.'' Kelly said.

''Yeah, besides, he is still young.'' Herrmann whispered.

''What do I do now? I have no idea how to care for a kid.'' Kelly shook his head as he looked at Dylan who was now asleep in his bed. It was not like he was a complete idiot, but he barely knew what to do suddenly.

''All this little man needs now is stability and love.'' Herrmann patted his back And Kelly nodded. Herrmann looked so compassionate, feeling sorry for Kelly because everything had suddenly changed for him.

''Do you have a booster seat I can borrow? I guess Lisa must have had a one, but I need one to take him home tonight.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Herrmann nodded and he walked away to go get something from his car. Luckily he and Cindy had gathered a lot of stuff over the years and he knew that there'd be things that would be helpful to him. Herrmann handed him a small bag.

''What is that?''

''Pull ups, your boy might need a new one too.''

''Errr?'' Severide asked as he pulled a diaper looking thing out of the bag.

''I don't know if Dylan is even potty trained, neither do you but this should last you for a few days so you can find out.''

''Thank you. I guess I will go check if he is still dry when he wakes up.'' Kelly said a bit awkwardly.

He sat by his son's bedside for an hour while he was napping. Dylan woke up a bit later and looked at Kelly. Kelly had no idea what to do now but took Dylan to the bathroom to check if he needed a change. Walking into the bathroom with him, Dylan still looked a bit scared at him.

''Everything is gonna be fine.'' Kelly said as he knelt down by Dylan. Feeling a bit awkward he pulled the pants down, checking on him and Dylan was barely cooperating while he was trying to put the new pull ups on, Kelly starting to get frustrated and upset.

''See, all good again. Who knows, maybe I will be a good dad.'' Severide Whispered, Dylan looking at him hesitently.

As he walked back, Cindy Herrmann came walking his way.

''Hey, Christopher called about what happened. I took some old things. from Kenny that you can use. Are you alright?'' As much as she knew that change was coming in the little boys life, she knew Kelly was going to need all the support he could get.

''As alright as can be in this situation. Thank you so much.'' Kelly said, Dylan hiding behind his legs, looking scared at all that was happening around him.

After having dinner at the firehouse, Kelly drove to the address that he was given. Driving through Englewood, he remembered again how terrible this part of the city was and he felt bad about having such a good life, while Lisa was trying to raise his son on her own here.

It was weird going to a house that wasn't his. Dylan seemed a bit more trusting now that they were going to his home and when Kelly helped him out of the car, the boy even gave him what he thought was a smile.

Kelly stretched his hand out and finally Dylan wrapped his hand around Kelly's pinkie as they walked together.

''Can you show me where you live?'' Kelly asked then and Dylan started pulling his arm as they walked to the building. He pointed at the stairs and Kelly held him tight as he was making his way up and pointed at the door then.

Kelly took the key that he had gotten at the hospital and unlocked the door. They went inside and Kelly looked around the tiny and rundown looking apartment, but Dylan just seemed happy to be home.

He pulled Kelly after him and Kelly opened the door over him and they walked into the bedroom. It was a small bedroom with toys spread around over the floor, a toddler bed in the corner and pictures all over the walls.

''Let's get you in your jammies, okay?'' Kelly said, hoping the boy would grab them since he had no idea where they were.

Dylan shrugged and Kelly made sure he was playing with his toys as he went to look for the missing jammies. Walking around the apartment he felt bad about not knowing about Dylan and having Lisa struggle to keep everything together.

Looking at the washer, he saw there was still laundry in there. Opening it he found pajamas with little cars all over them and moved them to the dryer, hoping it would be done quickly. Suddenly Dylan was behind him again and pouted.

''What is it little man?'' Kelly asked as he knelt down.

''Drink.'' Dylan said shyly.

''Oh, yes. Let's get you something to drink.'' Kelly said as they walked to the small kitchen, Dylan sitting down at the table as Kelly was going through the fridge and the freezer. Finding some bananas, vanilla ice cream and milk he, finally felt like the father of the year, coming up with the most brilliant idea.

''Do you like banana milkshakes? Cause I love them!'' Kelly said cheerfuly. He knew there was no reason to be cheerful at all at this moment, but if he could crack a smile out of the shy toddler, he would be happy to call it a day. Dylan just sat at the table, looking at him and Kelly started to put the ice cream, the milk and chopped bananas in the blender.

Dylan looked with big eyes as Kelly put the blender on and went to look for something to pour the drink in and he found some plastic cups and figured it would be good for Dylan. Making a big show out of pouring the milkshake, Dylan seemed impressed.

''There you go buddy.'' He said as he put the plastic cup in front of Dylan, the boy looking at the foamy drink and lifting it up with two hands then drank the milkshake, leaving a milky moustache on his face.

''You like it?'' Kelly asked and Dylan nodded with the first smile of the day.

They sat together for a while, Dylan drinking his drink and after a while Kelly went to check on the laundry and was folding it then, taking the pajamas back to Dylan and got him ready for the night. After reading a short story and tucking him in, he looked as the boy was falling asleep.

''I may not have been there the first 2 years, but I am going to take real good care of you...and be a great father. I promise.'' Kelly said softly then as he caressed over Dylan's hair.

* * *

 **a/n: We hope that you guys enjoyed this one and please take a few minutes to leave a review, we love having your imput :) - Sarra and Milady**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed (and didn't but favourited) the story, both Milady and I are glad that you like it so far) So these next few chapters will be back to back (time wise) because it's a huge new situation for Kelly and Dylan to adjust too and we don't want to do any time jumps for now. sorry it took me some time to write this chapter, I've been swamped but enjoy it.-Sarra**

* * *

Kelly looked at Dylan sleep for a few minutes before he was sure he was fast asleep, closing the door behind him. He decided he'd have a look around the small apartment to see what he could bring with him to make the little boy feel secure. The high chair was sitting in the kitchen, a little bit dirty from their dinner and the breakfast that Dylan had eaten and Kelly walked past the kitchen into the living room. He stood as he eyes the small space, toys being the prominent thing. He walked around, looking at the pictures lying around and he couldn't help but pick one up, his hands slightly shaking. It was a picture of Dylan with Lisa, both of them laughing and his eyes instantly filled up with tears.

"Why did you do this to us?" Kelly was talking to no one in particular, his heart breaking just a little bit more. Matt had been right when he said that Dylan was an image of himself and it hurt him to think that he had a son that was two and that he'd been robbed of those two years with him. He fumbled with his phone and dialled his familiar number "I don't know what to do." He spoke into his phone. **"Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."** Kelly gave him the address and hung up, his eyes still on the picture that was in his hand.

Matt walked back into his office after Severide had left with Dylan, trying to get his own thoughts in order. His best friend just received some life changing news and even he didn't know what to make of it. He ran both hands over his face, trying to think of a way to help Kelly through all of this.

"This has been a crazy day." He looked up to see Dawson leaning against the doorframe of his office.

"I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for Kelly right now.

"He has a great support group, he'll be fine."

"Look, i know that we haven't talked about moving back in together but I want to help Severide with Dylan, help him get his footing."

"You are a great friend Matt, he'll appreciate anything you'll do to help him." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, Kelly's name flashing on the screen.

"Kelly." He looked at Gabby. **"I don't know what to do."** Gabby mouthed a go with a smile. "Tell me where you are and I'll be right there." He gave him the address before the line went dead.

"Just go to him."

"I have to find a relief lieutenant, I can't just leave like that."

"Stop by chief's office on the way out."

"Yeah." Matt rushed out, giving a quick explanation to Boden before he hopped in his truck in the destination of the address Kelly had given him. The streets became increasingly darker as he entered the Englewood neighbourhood , slowing down so he wouldn't miss the address on the paper that was in his hand. He parked as soon as he saw Kelly's car and killed the engine. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door with the apartment number he had, waiting for Kelly to answer. He heard his footsteps and the dead bolt before he opened the door. "Hey, what's up?" Kelly moved aside to let him in and his eyes roamed the little apartment.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"It's ok to feel that way Sev. You wouldn't be normal if you didn't feel totally lost right now."

"I can't afford to be lost Matt and I have no idea how I'm supposed to take care of a two year old." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You have another meeting with DCFS tomorrow right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well maybe you can ask him for some pointers. I'm sure you're not the only lost parent out there and I'm going to be there for you."

"Thanks, it means a lot right now."

"Anytime and I know that the third bedroom is tiny but it's Dylan's if you want it."

"Matt, I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No Matt I can't. You and Gabby are just getting better and she has that ring back on her finger, no way I'm intruding on that." He argued.

"You're not. Gabby is on board as much as I am."

"Than why hasn't she moved back in?"

"I don't want to push her Kelly and we haven't really talked about it but I know she's on the same page as me on this."

"Fine." He sighed.

"Don't try to get everything sorted tonight, take it one step at a time."

"Thanks Matt."

"Anytime." He patted him on the back. "Get some rest tonight and start fresh in the morning. I'll come by when shift is over."

"Ok." Matt patted him on the back as he got up from the couch. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I think so. Thanks again for having my back."

"Anytime." Kelly walked Matt to the door and he made the drive back to 51 to finish shift, giving everyone an update on Kelly.

Kelly got up and went to the kitchen, trying to figure some things out. He walked to the fridge where he found a calander with sevral things written in the small squares so he decided to take it from its perch and put it aside on the kitchen table. He figured he'd look for anything health related since he had no idea if Dylan had any allergies or health concerns. Thinking back to Matt's offer, he figured that he'd take what was in Dylan's room so he'd be in a familiar environment. He opened the fridge to look what kind of things they ate and suddenly his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a while. He settled on some cereal and plopped down on the couch sighing.

"How did this ever get so screwed up?" He stayed in the dark as he ate, his stomach having trouble taking the food even if he was hungry. He ended up putting the food away and crashed on the couch, the only place where he could get some kind of rest from this crazy day. He woke up with the harsh light of the day that was filtering through the blinds, cursing himself for not closing them. He sat up ran a hand on his face and looked around, seeing everything under a new light but he was pulled out of his thoughts by sounds coming from Dylan's room. He slowly made his way to the small room, not wanting to startle him. He gently pushed the door open and peaked his head inside.

"Hey Buddy." He smiled at him and waited for him to really look at him.

"Mama, mama." He was quietly sitting in his bed, his little legs kicking the covers off.

"I'm sorry bud, mom's not here anymore." That was enough to send the toddler into a crying fit so Kelly picked him up to try to consol him but the little guy was strong, trying to get out of his grasp. Not wanting to make it worst, he put him back down on his bed to give him some time to calm down while he went in search of something for him to wear. He found jeans and a teenage mutan ninja turtle t-shirt. "Look what I found." He lifted the shirt for Dylan to see, a tiny smile forming on his lips. .You like them huh?"

"Yes." He said shyly.

"Is it ok if we get dressed and go eat?" He got a head sign from the boy so he helped him get dressed and he ran into the kitchen.

"Cereal." Dylan pointed towards the cupboard wher Kelly had found his cereal the night before.

"Cereal it is." He gave him the choice between fruit loops and coco puffs and he picked the colourful ones before Kelly sat him in his chair. He was surprised that he stayed quietly in his chair, eating his cereal. He watched him eat, leaning against his elbows on the counter until the two of them looked back at the door when someone knocked. Kelly went to open the door for both Matt and Gabby once he had checked the peep hole.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gabby hugged him as they entered the small apartment.

"There was a little situation when Dylan woke up but I think that's over."

"He's just not used to you yet, things will get better." They walked into the kitchen where Dylan was finishing his food.

"He's finishing up breakfast." They walked into the kitchen together. "Hey Buddy I'd like you to meet some friends of mine." Matt and Gabby stood slightly behind Kelly.

"You remember Matt?" He let the boy look at him a little bit.

"Colour." He smiled.

"That's it, we couloured together yesterday." Matt smiled back at him.

"And this is Gabby. She's pretty isn't she?" Gabby smiled at him but suddenly, tears started to fill his little blue eyes, ones that mirrored Kelly's and it broke her heart. She took a step back and let Kelly go towards Dylan. "Hey Buddy, it's ok." He crouched down at his level and ran a hand through his hair. "I know it's hard so we're going to do this together ok." The little boy sniffled and nodded.

"Kelly, I'm going to go." Severide looked at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Dawson." All three of them knew what was going on and they didn't need to make this more complicated than it already was.

"I'll see you at the apartment." Matt handed her the keys to his truck and kissed her.

"I'll see you later." He smiled at her before she left.

"I'm really sorry about Dawson."

"Don't sweat it, she understands." He patted him on the back. "So what time is your meeting with the DCFS guy?"

"In an hour." He looked at his watch. "We better start getting ready."

"How about you take care of Dylan and I'll grab him some toys and stuff to keep him entertained."

"Yeah, thatnks Matt." To Kelly's surprise, Dylan was easy to get ready and as soon as Matt had finished packing a few things, they were out the door, locking behind him.

Matt could sense that his friend was nervous apout the meeting with the DCFS and rightly so. "You alright back there Dylan?" He nodded before returning to looking outside Kelly's car. "You know it's going to be fine right?" He looked at Kelly who had both hands firmly planted on the steering Wheel.

"I hope so Casey."

"Don't forget, you have a whole house that's ready to give you a hand."

"I know." The rest of the drive was spent in silence until they made it to the hospital. Matt stepped out while Kelly got out and helped Dylan out of his seat with some difficulties and he gave him his hand to take. It took a few seconds before he did so he patiently waited and headed Inside when he had. They met up with Maggie at the front desk. "Hey Maggie. Have you seen Summers from DCFS?"

"Hey, how did last night go?"

"Ok considering."

"I'm glad to hear that. Summers is waiting for you on the fifth room on your left. Sharon Goodwin is with him too."

"Thanks Maggie." The three boys walked in the direction they were given and didn't wait before walking into the room. "Hey."

"Hi Kelly." Sharon smiled at him. "Hi Dylan." She waved at the boy who hid behind Kelly.

"I think he had trouble with women."

"That's fine. I'll leave you with Summers and I'll be by later to talk to you."

"Thanks Sharon." Med had become part of the family, always looking out for each other and for that, Kelly was grateful. She left, closing the door and an awkward silence settled in.

"How about we go over there and play while daddy talks with Mr Summers?" Matt kneeled down in front of Dylan.

"Ok." Matt locked eyes with Kelly and smiled, hoping to help his best friend while his mind focused on all the technicalities of the conversation.

Mr Summers had a pile of different kinds of papers and folders on the table, a lot of things needing to be addressed and Kelly could feel his body heat up with nervousness.

"So how was your first night together?"

"As good as can be I guess. I tried looking for important things while he slept but there were so many things to take in that I couldn't focus on it all."

"And we're not asking you to figure everything out right away. What we want is the best home for Dylan and we believe that with a parent is where it should be."

"But I know nothing about being a parent, this is a lot to take in."

"No doubt but you seem like you have a great support system, I have a feeling that you'll be just fine Mr Severide." He laughed, trying to ease the new father a little.

"Thank you." He didn't quite know what to say other than that. "So what happens now? What do I have to do?""

"The most important thing right now is some stability for Dylan."

"Ok. So I'll pack some stuff for a few days to stay at Lisa's place." He looked at Dylan who was happily playing with Matt.

"I'll give you all the important contacts, daycare, hospital and such."

"Oh yeah daycare." They spent almost two hours going over different issues and Kelly felt like his brain was about to explode.

"I know that this is a lot to take in Mr Severide but you have my number and you can give me a call whenever you need it during the day."

"Ok." Kelly was at least happy that he wasn't completely left to his own devices in this and like Mr Summers had said before, he had a big family that was willing to do everything to help him out.

"So Mrs Goodwin will come by to take some blood for the DNA test but that's just a technicality." They stood up and shook hands before Mr Summers left him, crossing paths with Sharon as she walked in, thanking him.

"Alright Kelly, this won't take a lot of time. Just a blood draw and a cotton swab each and you guys can go get to know each other, it's a beautiful day outside." She smiled at him.

"Thanks again for all the help."

"Anytime."

They were there for another 15 minutes before they were free to go, Kelly deciding the park was the way to go so ease some tension and enjoy a little light moment, the next few weeks no doubt stressful and chaotic.

* * *

 **a/n: Finally finished this chapter, again sorry for the delay. Kelly is a little bit overwhelmed with everything that is happening to him but luckily he had a lot of people willing to help him on this journey. I hope you liked this chapter and please take a few seconds to review, we'd love to know what you guys think of it. Until next chapter :) Sarra and Milady**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really means the world to us. I'm really sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. Milady wrote it and sent it to me a whole 10 days ago but I've been so swamped that I haven't been able to post it. We hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

 **2 days later**

Looking as Dylan was not looking at the spaghetti with a happy face, Kelly was pretty sure this was one dish that he could scratch off his list of cooking for Dylan but then this was also one of the only dishes he could cook. Matt and Gabby always seemed rather impressed with his spaghetti bolognese but Dylan wasn't so much.

''Come on, a few more bites!'' Kelly encouraged him but Dylan threw his plastic spoon down into the spaghetti that he had even cut short a few minutes ago, hoping that would trick him into eating but the toddler was smarter than Kelly thought.

A few minutes later he gave up and told himself to pick up a cookbook on the way home. Today he was going to take Dylan to the firehouse since the others were on shift. He had taken 2 weeks off for now, to see how it goes and for him and Dylan to get used to each other.

He thought that he would have to change Dylan by now because of the red sauce, but because Dylan hadn't eaten much, he was still pretty much clean. Hopefully there would be something at the firehouse he would eat. The last 2 days he had not been eating well at all but Gabby kept saying that was probably just because of missing his mom and not knowing exactly what was going on.

''Come on, let's go the firehouse, okay? Uncle Matt and Aunty Gabby are there.'' Kelly said and upon hearing his friend's names, Dylan took his hand, only then. Kelly was worried, because the little boy seemed to get more attached to Matt and Gabby, but he just hoped that was just for now.

''Pouch will be there too, I know you like Pouch.'' Kelly said as he walked outside with Dylan but the boy shivered.

''Oh, yeah right, let's get you a jacket!'' Kelly said, feeling so stupid. Walking back inside, he snatched the jacket away and put it on Dylan, kneeling down to bring the zipper up, but Dylan pushed him away then.

''Dylan, please let me close your jacket.''

''No!'' Dylan said angrily and Kelly walked right after him as the toddler stomped his way to the car. Kelly helped him in the car, still not sure what he had done wrong or if Dylan was just upset and angry because of everything.

He drove the firehouse, so glad that Herrmann had lent him the child seat for his car and parked close the firehouse, walking with Dylan.

For the first time today Dylan smiled when he saw Pouch and Matt and Kelly felt a bit sad because only Matt seemed to be able to make him smile. Hopefully Dylan would warm up to him soon as Gabby had said.

Being here he realized that he already missed being on the job but taking care of Dylan was much more important now.

Dylan was playing around with Pouch while he was chatting with the guys. Finally Gabby came closer to him.

''She is a sweet dog, hmm?'' She smiled at Dylan. She wasn't sure what happened the last time but she couldn't do it, she couldn't stop from interacting with the boy, thinking about the child she and Matt had lost.

But now the little boy smiled at her, she sat with him, talking with him and petting Pouch.

On the way back, Kelly stopped at a bookstore, looking around for a cookbook with easy recipes. Maybe it was time to broaden his own culinary horizons, even though he was pretty sure that his two year old son was better at cooking than he was already.

Finally he found a few that had easy recipes, at least easy enough that he knew he should give them a chance because maybe a miracle would happen and he wouldn't mess up immediately.

Looking around to find Dylan so he could check out and pay for the books, he didn't see him anywhere. The boy had been right behind him but now he was nowhere to be seen.

''Dylan?'' He asked as he looked around but he couldn't see him anywhere. Worried, he walked around, looking for the little boy.

His chest constricting with worry as he walked around more, really hoping he would find him soon. Finally he did find Dylan, sitting behind a shelf of books, throwing books on the ground.

''Come on, we have to go.''

''No!'' Dylan screamed, pushing Kelly's hand away.

''Dylan, we have to go home, I am going to make something you like, I promise!'' Kelly tried to persuade the toddler into coming with him and he knew that this tactic probably wasn't in parenting 101 but he still hoped it would work.

Getting a bit tired and angry with the boy that never seemed to cooperate with him, he grabbed Dylan by his arm, pulled him to his legs and pulled the toddler behind him, angry.

Dylan was screaming at the top of his lungs and on his way to the counter, Kelly gave up and put the books aside on a table and left the shop. Dylan was still kicking and screaming when Kelly tried to strap him in his car seat and Dylan even kicked Kelly against the elbow. Dylan was still crying the whole way home and Kelly started feeling bad about what had happened.

He knew he shouldn't have let his temper get the best of him, but he couldn't help it, all of it was new to him and even though he tried to stay calm, he was so angry, not even with Dylan, but about everything.

At home Dylan stomped away from him to the apartment, Kelly not sure what to say or do and after a while, Dylan calmed down and played with his toy cars, Kelly ordered food in and chose fries with nuggets for Dylan. At least he wouldn't have touched or cooked it himself, hopefully that would be enough for now for Dylan to like it.

But when the food arrived Dylan stopped eating after 1 nugget and three fries and Kelly sighed, desperate. Even though he tried to let him eat more, he didn't and he decided to give up for today and try again tomorrow. After getting Dylan to bed, he tried to get the TV that didn't work sorted out.

Severide was slumped down on the couch. He finally had gotten the TV to work and he was settled with a beer and a bag of crisps, he was happy. It was good to have some time alone. Even though he really loved taking care of Dylan now, it was a bit hard that his life was upside down. Now it finally felt like old times and for a moment, that was good.

It was the formula 1 grand prix of Spain he hadn't seen yet. It had only just started when Kelly felt like he was dozing off, exhausted from taking care of a toddler. Somehow, running into burning buildings seemed to never tire him out but a toddler had managed to.

But sitting up a bit more, he did watch a bit more of the race. In the back of his mind he was also wondering how it would have been if Lisa had still been alive. Maybe they would had reconciled at one point and they would have been a family. But now it was just him and Dylan, both in unfamiliar territories, trying to work each other and their new lives out.

Suddenly Dylan walked into the living room, crying and made his way over to Kelly, climbing on his lap and pressing his face into his dad's chest.

''Hey, shhhh, it's okay.'' Kelly said concerned, caressing him over his head. The boy seemed to sob a little less now and Kelly dried his tears.

''Did you have a nightmare?'' He asked concerned and Dylan nodded slowly, his attention then drawn by the fast formula 1 cars in the race.

Laying back against his dads chest, all his worries seemed to be gone. Putting his pacifier in his mouth again that was attached to his pajama shirt with a little string, Kelly was pretty sure he could call Lisa a genius for that and looked content again.

''You like fast cars hmmm? Well these are super fast! These can go over three hundred kilometers an hour! That's more than you can comprehend probably but it is so fast!''

Dylan suddenly looked back at him with big eyes and Kelly finally seemed to have found something that he liked, or in this case, they both liked.

''And you know, two really good drivers are already out of the race, the one drove the other off. It looked really silly. They were even on the same team!''

Kelly realized that it didn't even really matter what he was telling because Dylan was looking in awe at the fast cars and was listening to his dad talking.

''And the guy riding up front, it's his debut with this time! And he is the youngest driver! Come on, let's cheer!'' Kelly said then and he clapped his hand and Dylan smiled and did the same. They watched a bit more and Kelly wrapped his arms around Dylan.

''He is only 18, who knows, maybe you will be driving races like this when you are 18.'' Kelly said then, Dylan calmly falling asleep against him again, having his pacifier in his mouth and his eyes fluttering open every now and then, only to close again a few seconds later. God, Kelly didn't even want to think about the time Dylan would be 18.

And looking at his son asleep against him, he didn't even want to watch it anymore. He turned the TV off quietly and walked to the little bedroom, carrying Dylan in his arms and carefully putting him down on the tiny toddler bed. He tucked him in and left the little light on the other side of the room on, hoping it would grant him a bit more sleep.

''I don't know what we are going to do tomorrow but I promise you I am going to figure this all out for us.'' Kelly said then and he walked to the other bedroom then where he was sleeping. It felt strange, not being in his own bedroom, but he knew it was best for Dylan to be in the apartment he already knew and that was his home. Laying down in bed to sleep as well but didn't seem to come, as tired as he was and the door suddenly opened again.

Dylan came walking in but wasn't crying this time. Instead he calmly climbed into the bed and laid down on the empty side. Kelly covered him with the blanket and Dylan immediately fell back asleep. Maybe Gabby had been right and Dylan was just taking time to warm up to him and he had been worried over nothing.

* * *

 **a/n: So Kelly had a little trouble navigating his own feelins through all of this but he is trying hard to make it work for them and for them to be a good team together so we hope that you guys loved the bonding time between father and son.**

 **Alright so Milady is gone overseas for yet another trip for school and I'm so excited for her. As you all know summer is upon us and being in two different countries in two different time zones isn't always easy so we're going to write and update as much as both our schedules will permit it so please be patient with us.**

 **As always, please take a few seconds to review this chapter because we can't wait to find out what you guys thought of it - Sarra and Milady**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for getting this one out so late but I've been totally swamped and didn't find time to write until now but we hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

Matt and Gabby sat cuddled up together on the couch, a movie playing. Gabby was so far gone in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Matt staring.

"You're awfuly quiet, what's on your mind" He whispered, getting her attention.

"Nothing." She simply said, refusing to look up at him.

"Hey, it's just me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours." She had been different since Kelly found out he had a child but she had refused to talk about it.

"I'm just being selfish." She looked up, tears in her eyes that she had been trying to keep at bay.

"You need to talk to me when you feel like that babe."

"I'm trying not to, I don't want to be feeling like that but I can't help it. It still hurts so much." Gabby had always kept a strong exterior when she was at 51 but there were some days when it hit her like a giant wave and she felt like she couldn't stay above water. Matt pulled her closer to him, letting her drench his shirt in tears, tears that needed to come out.

"I know it'll never compare to the pain you feel inside but I think about our loss every day." He whispered in her hair. "I'm also thankful every day that you're ok and that we can try again." As much as he had been excited about becoming a dad when she had told him she was pregnant at Molly's after almost losing her in a fire, he had been even more terrified to lose her from the complications of the pregnancy. He let her cry for a few minutes until her breathing evened out a little bit before he placed his hands on her cheeks, making her look at him. "Let's go to bed." He leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. He turned the tv off and didn't get any form of objection from her.

He walked behind her with his hands on her hips and stopped when she stopped inches from the third, much smaller bedroom in the appartment. "This was supposed to be the nursery." The room was now empty, ready to welcome Dylan when he was ready.

"Kelly would understand if you said no."

"NO." Matt was slightly taken aback by her reaction. "Kelly is going to need all the help he can get and we promised we'd be there for him. And you're right." She turned in his arms. "We can try again." He squashed her tears away from her eyes with the pad of his thumbs and she gave him a tiny smile.

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes. When he's ready we'll be there for him."

"It's your call babe."

"It's our call and I'm ok with it."

"We'll get through this together, I promise." He pulled her to him and wrapped her protectively in his arms. They got ready for bed and Gabby showered, needing to get a little tension out of her body, Matt patiently waiting for her to come to bed. She kissed him as she sat in bed, putting hydrating cream on her legs. Matt shifted his position so he was sitting behind her, his thumbs working the tension he felt in Gabby's shoulders.

"I spoke with Laura today and she said she kept a lot of things from when Diego was little, toys and clothes. She said that we could come take a look to see if there's something that we could use for Dylan when he's here, until Kelly decides to make the move."

"That would be great and Dylan will be able to have some fun when he's here because we don't really have a kid friendly place."

"Maybe one day we can change that."

"And when we do, it'll be pretty great, I promise." He kissed his way from her neck to her shoulder.

"I love you." She closed her eyes, his lips sending tingles through her body.

"I love you too." Matt pulled her down with him and they snuggled together before they fell asleep, Gabby's thoughts a little lighter.

Kelly woke up early and was surprised to find a little body snuggled against his and that's when he remembered last night's events. He shifted his body slightly so he was propped up on his elbow, just watching Dylan as he slept. His lips were curled into a pout and his curley brown hair was all over the place. A few minutes later, he mumbled a few words and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey buddy."

"Kelly." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his little fists.

"Yeah, that's right." It was the first time that he was actually saying his name.

"Up for some breakfast?"

"Toast." He cheered happily.

"What do you think about going to eat with Gabby and Matt this morning?" Dylan didn't answer but simply nodded. Kelly quickly texted Matt before getting himself and Dylan ready.

Matt woke up and looked at the clock on his bedside, the numbers blinking 7:30 but Gabby wasn't next to him. He pushed himself out of the bed and grabbed a pair of pants before making his way into the kitchen where he found Gabby cooking.

"Morning sleepyhead." She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Woke up for a bathroom break and heard your phone ding, Kelly is coming over with Dylan for breakfast."

"That's nice, need some help with anything?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, you can go put a shirt on." She sighed, leaning into his body.

"Ok." He chuckled, heading back to the bedroom to find a shirt to put on and he returned to help set the table. "When did he say he'd be here?" He turned around as the doorbell rang.

"Now." She laughed, returning to the stove. They heard the door open and closeand a pair of small feet shuffle against the floor.

"Hey guys, we thought we'd come by for some food." Kelly appeared, Dylan hidden behind his legs but as soon as he saw Matt, he ran to him.

"Matt." Matt picked him up in his arms and poked his tummy.

"Hey buddy, daddy can't do breakfast?" He smiled, teasing his friend.

"Toast." Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah, toast is good. You'll see, Gabby does the best toast in Chicago."

"Come on everyone, breakfast is ready." Gabby put the last plates on the table and Matt helped Dylan sit down, Kelly taking the chair next to him.

"Thanks for breakfast Gabs."

"You're welcome Kelly. Do you like your toast Dylan?" She leaned against the table and smiled at the boy.

"Yes." She laughed, his mouth was full of peanut butter

"Hey dad, I think someone needs a face cleaning." Gabby threw a wet rag at Kelly. He managed to wipe his face clean with a little bit of objection from Dylan.

Once Dylan was done eating, he lowered himself down from the chair he was sitting on and he started exploring the appartment, the three adults keeping an eye on him every once and a while.

"How's it going with Dylan?" Matt asked his friend who had his eyes on his son.

"It's getting there but there was this incident in the bookstore, I lost patience with him and I'm feel bad about it." He finally looked back at Matt.

"This isn't going to solve itself overnight Sev. The two of you will get used to each other."

"I know, baby steps. We had a good evening yesterday though."

"What did you guys do?"

"F1 racing. I put him in bed and settled down with a beer but he had a nightmare so I let him stay up with me a little but he fell asleep in my arms. I went to bed and had a visitor for the night." He smiled.

"That's really sweet Kelly, I'm happy that he's warming up to you."

"You were right about that."

"So what's the plan now?"

"I'm meeting up with the woman from his daycare so he can start having a normal routine again but I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to go back to work." Right now that was his biggest fear.

"Did you talk to Benny about all of this? Maybe he can help."

"My dad was never really a model for parenting."

"Yeah but it would only be during the nights. You'd bring him over to daycare and all you need is someone to take care of him a few hours for dinner, bath time and bed."

"I need to tell him the news first." He sighed, looking around for Dylan. When he realized that he wasn't anywhere his eyes looked at, he got up and went in search of him only to find him in his bedroom, holding a photo album. Kelly was surprised he was so quiet and careful with it but he watched him as he was looking at the pictures. They were mostly pictures of himself growing up and some with Shay. "Hey buddy, what do you have there?" Dylan simply lifted the album up. "See something in there you like?" He pointed at one of Shay and smiled. "Yeah. That's my best friend Shay, she's pretty isn't she?" He sat down next to his son, crossed legged.

"Yes." They kept looking at the pictures until Dylan turned the last page of it.

"Do you have pictures like that?" He didn't want to mention Lisa's name in case it would open the waterworks.

"Yes."

"You'll have to show me one day. Do you want to see something cool?"Dylan nodded and Kelly got up, taking him in his arms. He made his way towards the smallest room before setting Dylan down and watching him as he shyly walked inside.

"Mine?" He questionned.

"If you want to." The room was a light shade of grey and Kelly could picture all of Dylan's things in this space. It just needed a few decorating things and he would be set. He let him look around before they went back in the kitchen to find Matt and Gabby doing the dishes.

"What did you find out there Dylan?" Matt kneeled down in front of him.

"Room."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to have a red truck room like the one daddy drives?" His eyes became big and glistening with excitement.

"Uh huh."

"Perfect, daddy can help me fix the room up for you." Matt smiled at Kelly.

"Me help?"

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do that's not dangerous. What do you think dad?"

"I think that's a good idea. How about we go back home and start picking the things you want in your room?" He figured that would be a way for them to go through his things and get rid of other ones before they make the move permanant.

"Ok."

"Think about what I said about Benny. He needs to know he has a grandson." Matt reminded his friend.

"I know."

"And you can have him over for dinner here if that's easier for you." Gabby offered. "And we can provide back-up too." She added.

"Thanks a lot guys." They walked towards the front door where Kelly got Dylan ready to leave. "I'll keep you posted about my dad."

"No rush, we're here." Kelly thanked them again and drove back to Lisa's place. He had to take Dylan upstairs in his arms because the boy had fallen asleep on the way home. Once he was comfortable in bed, Kelly moved through the appartment, trying to seperate what he would keep and what he had to get rid of. He remembered once that Lisa said that her parents had passed away and that she was an only child so the only person he had to think about was Dylan and the things he would want to hold onto. Matt had given him some boxes so he started to box up some of Lisa's clothes. He figured that he'd be able to give most of the things away to families who had nothing in and around Chicago.

He looked at his phone every now and then, trying to decide if he should tell his father about Dylan now or later but he finally decided that ripping the band-aid now was best so he sat down on the bed and dialed Benny's number, letting it ring. He was pretty sure he'd get his voicemail since he was almost positive he was hunting somewhere in the woods but he was surprised when he heard his voice.

"Hey dad it's Kelly." He was suddenly nervous for some reason he couldn't explain. **How's it going son?** "Things are going great. What do you think about throwing steaks on the grill tonight?" He knew it was last minute but he was hoping for a yes. **I'd love that, I'll bring the beer.** "Perfect, I'll see you at five." He hung up the phone and sighed, hoping it would go ok. He quickly texted Matt with the information and asked them if they could stay, giving him some emotional back-up.

He had lunch with Dylan when he woke up and played around with him until he was already rubbing his eyes from exhaustion. He changed him into a clean t-shirt and put him back to bed for a quick nap so he would be ready for yet another introduction. He grabbed a to-go container he found in the cupboard and filled it with animal crackers and got a small bag ready with toys and clothed for any kind of emergency and put everything where he could easily find them before he went back to boxing a few more of Lisa's things while Dylan slept.

He had just taken a seat on the couch and turned the tv on when Dylan came walking in the living room. "Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" He ran a hand through his hair. Dylan simply climbed on him and snuggled into his side. "We need to do something about that hair." Kelly made a mental note to bring him to get his hair cut in the next couple of days. Dylan was staying quiet by his side. "How would you like to go have dinner with Matt and Gabby again tonight?"

"Oday."

"There's actually someone I want you to meet." Dylan looked up at him. He shifted his body so he could face Dylan. "His name is Benny and he's my dad."

"Grandpa."

"Yeah that's it buddy."

"Oday." Kelly was happy that he was being ok with it but he knew that when he'd be face to face with Benny that it might not as easy. It was about four so he washed Dylan's face and got them ready, heading over to Matt's place. As soon as they walked through the door, Dylan proudly showed Matt and Gabby the toys he had taken with him and Kelly watched him with a smile because he was happy that he was adjusting so well with his immediate friends. He looked at his watch and five was quickly arriving but he was surprised when the doorbell rang before his watch beeped, Benny already there. Kelly opened the door and hugged his dad, who shook Matt's hand as well.

"What do I owe the pleasure of getting this invitation?" Benny finally asked.

"There's actually someone I'd like you to meet." Benny looked between his son and Matt, not getting an answer. He turned around and went into the guest bedroom where he found Gabby on the ground with Dylan, playing with his toys. "Hey buddy, are you ready?" Gabby convinced him to leave the toys there so he could play with them later and Kelly took his hand and guided him towards the kitchen, Gabby right behind him. Dylan hid behind Kelly as soon as he set eyes on Benny. "It's ok bud." He ruffled his hair, Dylan finally showing himself.

"Who is this young man?"

"This is Dylan, he's my son." Kelly didn't expect the look that was now on Benny's face.

* * *

 **a/n: So here it is. How is Benny going to react?**

 **We wanted to show a little more bonding between Kelly and Dylan as well as with Matt and Gabby because they are going to become a tight family unit going forward. We hope you guys liked it and please take a few minutes to review before you go. - Sarra and Milady.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imaginations.**

 **a/n: Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter and welcome to the new readers and followers. This next chater was written by Milady and we hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The last thing Kelly Severide had ever expected to see on his dads face was happy emotions. Dylan still looked a bit scared but suddenly Benny started to cry a bit, hugging his son then.

''Oh Kelly.'' Benny said, not knowing what else to say.

Kelly was surpised his father was so emotional but then he also knew it wasn't nothing that he was telling his dad.

''I am Benny and I am your grandpa.'' Benny said and Dylan still looked a bit scared but after some pushing from Matt, he carefully hugged his grandpa. Benny looked up at Kelly then for some more explanation.

''He is the son of Lisa, a girl I used to date but we didn't work out. I never knew she had a son.'' Kelly said, worried that Dylan would still be upset when he heard his mom's name.

Gabby put dinner on the table and Benny was sitting beside Dylan, trying to talk to him and let him eat his dinner, but Dylan didn't really seem to be into either of them.

After dinner, Benny and Kelly sat down on the balcony with a cigar, Kelly not sure what to say.

''I am sorry I have not been a good father all of the time." He started. "But I really hope I can make it up with you by looking after Dylan. I promise I will be a good grandfather.''

''I know.'' Kelly said, not sure what to make of his dad being all emotional. Looking inside he saw Matt chasing Dylan with a smile as slow as possible and Dylan running away with an ever bigger smile.

''You just need to make sure you are a better dad for Dylan than I was for you.''

''I am trying.''

''And I know you are already a better dad. It is not that hard to be a better dad than me Kelly. I know you are going to do great and I will be here if you need any help.

''Thanks, dad.'' Kelly said.

They finished up the cigar and walked back inside. Dylan was now asleep on the couch under Gabby's watchfull eye, whom had covered him with a blanket.

''Looks like it is time to take the little man home.'' Kelly said.

''Gabby and I were thinking of going to the food festival tomorrow, if you want to join us, feel free to.'' Matt said, looking as Kelly pulled the blanket of Dylan carefully, the boy opening his eye and jumping off the couch with the blanket clenched in his little fists.

''Come on, we are going home.'' Kelly said softly, giving a soft tug on the blanket.

''No.'' Dylan pouted.

''Dylan, that blanket is not yours, let go okay?''

''No!'' Dylan said, holding it in his fists and Benny smirked for a second because Dylan seemed to have the same temper as Kelly.

Matt knelt down by the boy. ''How about you take the blanket and bring it back another time?'' Matt smiled rubbing though his curls.

Dylan nodded sleepily and Kelly smiled, carrying him to the car, Dylan snuggled in the blanket. He remained asleep in the car, even when Kelly secured him in the seat and at home he carried him to bed. Carefully, he laid Dylan down in the bed and tucked him in. For a second he kept kneeling down by the bed and caressed Dylan on the side of his face.

Kelly walked to the bedroom he was staying in, falling asleep soon, just so glad that he had so much support and he knew with Matt, Gabby and his dad here to support him, he knew it had to be alright.

The next morning, he and Dylan woke up around the same time and got dressed for the day. Dylan refused to have breakfast and Kelly didn't want to get angry or upset and thought of something better.

''Do you want to go to the food festival with Matt and Gabby?'' Kelly asked, hoping that he would finally eat something there so he had an idea what Dylan liked.

Eager, Dylan nodded and as soon as he heard Matt's name he grabbed the blanket he had taken yesterday.

''I am sure Matt meant that you can keep it until we go to their home again.'' Kelly said and Dylan popped it back on his bed.

''Come on, let's go, okay!'' Kelly said excited and immediately Dylan grabbed his hand.

Walking over the market, he was worried to lose Dylan so he held the little boys hand tightly and Dylan looked up scared.

Not doubting for a second, Kelly lifted the boy up and put him on his shoulders, holding his legs tightly. Dylan screamed first but then laughed loud, grabbing a handful of Kelly's hair and Kelly tried to mind the boy pulling his hair but then it was great to hear him laugh. With Dylan still pulling his hair, Kelly looked around until he saw the picnic table where Matt and Gabby were seated.

''Looks like you got yourself some VIP transport.'' Matt smirked as he lifted Dylan from Kelly's shoulders.

''Yeah, go sit on Matt's shoulders and pull his hair, he is already going bald anyways.''

''I am not, you are just jealous.'' Matt teased Kelly back and put Dylan on the ground, Dylan running to Gabby. She put him on her lap and curious, he looked at the spring rolls in front of her. Kelly and Matt looked as she was talking with Dylan but Matt saw then that it was getting a bit hard for her to talk with Dylan and Matt walked to him.

''Let's go look for something you like, hmm?'' He said and he lifted Dylan on his shoulders and Dylan screamed with joy again as they walked off to find some food.

''I am sorry.''

''Don't be, it's not your fault.'' Gabby said and she let go of a small smile, but Kelly was not sure if it was a happy or a sad smile.

''I know it must be hard to be around Dylan.''

''It is okay. He is such a great little boy.'' Gabby smiled. ''Me and Matt are going to try for another baby.''

''That is great. I am sure you are going to be great parents Gabby. You will be blessed with a little baby and I know it won't take away the loss but you will be such great parents.''

''Thank you.''

Gabby looked as Matt was walking up ahead a bit at some of the door stalls with Dylan. Hopefully they would have a baby too and he would be such a great father.

Kelly got him and Gabby some more drinks and she told him about the lieutenant that was replacing him. He hoped he could sort it out soon so he could go back because he did miss his job even though it was so great to spend time with his son.

Matt and Dylan came walking back and proudly, Dylan showed all the food he had gotten with Matt – fries and more spring rolls for Gabby. Even prouder, he showed the ice cream and the candy and Matt shrugged.

''He wanted it all.'' Matt said, saw Kelly wasn't so sure if Dylan was going to eat all of it.

''Candy!'' Dylan said excited.

''That is great bud. Looks like you need to say something to uncle Matt, hmm?'' Kelly said then as he lifted Dylan on the bench beside him.

''Fank you.'' Dylan said before starting to eat the fries. Matt smiled and ruffled him through his hair. Kelly was so happy to see Dylan finally eating.

After having a great afternoon at the festival, Kelly and Dylan got ready to go home, Dylan still so happy with his bag of candy. They said goodbye to Matt and Gabby and Dylan grabbed his hand again. Then he suddenly pointed at Kelly's shoulders and Kelly took the candy from him and put it in his own bag. Then he lifted Dylan up again and they left the market, Dylan on his shoulders.

''Run daddy!'' Dylan said, pulling his hair.

Kelly smirked for a second but slowly started walking faster, Dylan wrapping his arms around his head and laughing loudly. As they were near the parking now, Kelly started running and Dylan almost screamed from joy as Kelly ran to their car.

Once at the car, he took Dylan from his shoulders, the boy still laughing loud. Kelly was so glad they had such a good day and the boy had so much joy. Overwhelmed by happy feelings, he hugged Dylan.

''I love you daddy.'' Dylan mumbled softly.

''I love you too bud.'' Kelly said finally feeling a bit more sure they were going to be okay.

* * *

 **a/n: Will Benny Severide finally live up to being a grandfather or will he let Kelly down once again? Dylan and Kelly are starting to be a great team and Matt and Gabby are looking to the future as they try again for another baby.**

 **We hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few seconds to review before you go, we always love to know what you guys think. - Sarra and Milady**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imaginations.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to us. We also want to welcome all the new readers and the new followers, it means just as much. Things are going well for the father/son duo as they learn to navigate through their new lives together but things are about to get a little rocky. I wrote this chapter, hope you enjoy it. A**

* * *

Kelly was glad to have spent a nice day with Dylan. They were taking baby steps together and for now, that was good enough for him. After having dinner together at Mc Donald's and having Dylan play in the playroom until he was tired, they made their way back home. While Dylan was having a little fun in the tub, Kelly decided to clean out the bathroom cupboard. It wasn't hard for him to empty most of it because neither him nor Dylan would need any of the feminine products. He wished that sorting through everything would go faster so they could finally find a new place for them to stay, far away from this neighbourhood.

"Alright buddy, let's get you cleaned up and into bed." It didn't take very long for Dylan to be ready and Kelly sat him on the couch with a sippy cup full of milk and some cartoons to keep him entertained while he cleaned the small kitchen. Kelly found Dylan asleep on the couch, the sippy cup tucked under his arm. He smiled at the sight before he scooped him up and took him to his bed where he knew he'd be more comfortable. It wasn't all that late but Kelly decided that he had done enough sorting, another new garbage bag full by the door so he settled himself on the couch with a beer and his thoughts.

He thought of the way his dad had reacted to the news that he had a two year old grandson and a part of him hated him for the way he had abandonned him as a child but the dad part of him was glad that he wanted to do a better job as a grandfather than he ever did as a father. Kelly thought of the meeting he was supposed to have in the morning with Dylan's daycare and he figured that he'd just leave him there until they found a better solution because it was a little bit far away from his appartment with Matt and Gabby. He emptied his beer and placed the bottle next to the sink and yawned. All these changed were also tiring Kelly out so he decided to call it a night too. He quickly stripped his clothes and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was already asleep.

It wasn't until somewhere in the middle of the night that he woke up with a start, startled by screams coming from Dylan's room and his little feet running closer to him.

"Daddy." He screamed just as another loud popping sound could be heard just outside the building. Dylan jumped onto his bed and Kelly quickly took him in his arms, his hands sheilding the little boys ears from the loud noise. After all his years at the CFD, it wasn't all that uncommon for them to step into a turf war on a call but he also knew that this wasn't a way of living.

"It's going to ok buddy. Come on, let's get you dressed." Kelly was suddenly tired of all of this so he put some pants and a shirt on Dylan and stuffed a few sets of both their clothes in his duffle bag before he put some clothes on himself and after waiting a few quiet minutes, he decided that it was the perfect moment to get the hell out of there. He quickly ran down the stairs with Dylan in his arms and got out of the building as quietly as he could and to his car, only one destination on his mind. Dylan had quickly fallen asleep during the drive, no doubt feeling safe again. Once Kelly was parked, he gently scooped him up again, Dylan placing his head on his dad's shoulder, his arms very loosely wrapped around his shoulders. Kelly stayed a few seconds in front of the door before he knocked, waiting to hear the feet walk louder towards him, the door swinging open to reveal matt in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Kelly, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"We couldn't stay there anymore." He simply said, Matt moving aside to let father and son in.

"What happened?"

"Gunshots right outside the building." Matt let him go put Dylan in his bed while he closed the door.

"Are the two of you ok?" That was all Matt wanted to know right now.

"We're fine but Dylan got so scared, I couldn't let him live like this anymore."

"And what are you going to do about Lisa's place?" Matt handed Kelly a glass of water.

"I'll take care of it another time. I figured I could move his things in his room here until we can find a better place for us."

"You're welcome here as long as you want Kelly, you know that."

"I do but I also know that you and Gabby want to try for a baby again. And besides, I've used this place as a crutch long enough. Shay would want me to move on with my life and be happy and now I have someone else to think about. I think it's time." He downed the last of his glass of water.

"The offer still stands." Matt got up and patted his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep tonight." He left his friend alone in the dim kitchen light.

"Night." Kelly called softly as Matt came out of earshot. Kelly stood and walked to his room to find Dylan in foetal position, his hands under the pillow. He leaned against the doorframe and watched him sleep for a few minutes before he stripped himself of his clothes for the second time that night and slid under the covers next to his son, sleep engulfing him again.

Gabby was the first to get up and after waking up in the middle of the night, only to find Matt's side of the bed empty and two sets of voices she would recognise anywhere, she decided that she'd let them sleep. She wrapped her robe about her body and quietly made her way into the kitchen where she started making pancake batter so it would be ready when the boys woke up. About half an hour later, she heard little feet give hard against the floor so she turned around and was greeted by a smiling dylan.

"Good morning buddy." She lifted him up and sat him down on the counter. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." He smiled.

"Daddy's bed is extra comfortable isn't it?

"Yes."

"You are a very lucky boy. Are you hungry?" He simply nodded with a smile. "How about I make some pancakes? With some fruit?"

"Please."

"Alright, let's get started then." She let him sit there as long as he stayed still and he looked at her while she cooked. She gave him a bowl filled with apples, grapes and oranges and let him eat that while the food cooked on the stove.

Matt was the next one to wake up. He ran his hand along the sheets on Gabby's side and found them to be already cool so he figured she'd been up for a while now. He put on a pair of pants and made his way towards the kitchen to find a scene that was making his heart melt. Dylan was sitting on the counter eating some fruits out of a bowl while Gabby cooked, a smile on her face. He knew that when it was their time, Gabby would be the best mother for their children. He quietly walked towards her and winked at Dylan who giggled before he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Morning babe. How'd you sleep?" He placed his hand on her back and stole of piece of apple from Dylan's bowl.

"I slept great but I heard you and Kelly last night, is everything ok?"

"Everything's going to be ok now." They turned around at the sound of Kelly's voice, clearly the two of them hadn't heard him wake up.

"What happened?" Gabby asked concerned.

"Shots fired outside the building during the night, we had to get out of there." He ran his fingers through Dylan's hair. "Is Gabby making her pancakes?" He questionned him with a smile.

"And fruit." He lifted the bowl to show his father.

"And fruit." He laughed. "Thanks for taking care of him this morning."

"Not a problem. As long as the two of you are safe." She smiled at him.

"I need to ask you a favour though."

"Shoot."

"Would you mind taking care of Dylan while we go get Dylan's things?" He hadn't really asked Matt about using his truck but he figured that his friend wouldn't mind.

"Absolutely. Maybe you can help me bake daddy and Matt a cake while they go get your bed, how does that sound?"

"Yum." Kelly was happy to see his son smile.

"Alright, how about we eat before these get cold." Gabby handed Matt a plate full of pancakes while Kelly took some plates out. The four of them ate pancakes with some light conversation before the boys changed and left to pick up what Dylan would need to live at Matt and Gabby's place.

The drive to the appartment wasn't very long in the daylight but Matt was still careful as he drove to make sure they wouldn't be stuck in the middle of anything.

"So what do you want us to move?" Matt asked as Kelly put the deadbolt on the door.

"I figured his bed with the chest and some toys for now."

"Sounds like a great plan." They put all of Dylan's clothes into a garbage bag before they moved the chest down to Matt's truck, the toddler bed and the toys were easy to move and Kelly quickly locked the door behind him before they drove back to Matt's place. Gabby kept Dylan out of the boys ways as they took his things up and started placing them in the smaller, third bedroom. Once everything was in place, Kelly took him in his arms and took him to the room.

"Mine?"

"It's all yours buddy." Kelly put him down and he ran to his bed and jumped on it, the three adults laughing at his excitement. Kelly left the room under Gabby and Matt's stare to pick up his phone.

"Kelly Severide." He didn't recognize the number on his phone as he picked up the line. "Hey, Mr Summers. Is everything ok?" **I just wanted to keep you updated Mr Severide.** "Updated on what?" **Dylan's paternity test.** Kelly suddenly grew nervous. He had grown attached to Dylan and he couldn't be able to move forward if this news was a bad one. **Mr Severide?** "Yeah, I'm here." Both Matt and Gabby were now in the room with him, almost as nervous as Kelly was. **Congratulations Mr Severide, you really are Dylan's son.** "Thank you." Kelly simply said and hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong? Gabby had her arms crossed over her chest her breath caught in her chest."

"No." Kelly smiled at them. "I'm Dylan's dad." The tears in Severide's eyes and his smile was all Matt needed to know to understand. He quickly englufed him into a tight hug.

"Congrats Sev." He patted his back with a laugh. Dylan came back running into the room when he realized he was now alone in his new room.

"Daddy?" The question was simple but so loaded.

"Yeah, that's right buddy, I'm your daddy." The pair hugged, Gabby and Matt looking on with a smile, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

 **A/n: I finally made it to the finish line. Kelly and Dylan went through a pretty scary situation but Kelly put his son's safety first and decided to make the move to give him a better life. And now Kelly has the certainty that Dylan is his son so hopefully they'll be able to find a new place for them to stay and start being a family. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a few minutes to review before you go, we'd love to find out what you guys thought of it - Sarra and Milady**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imaginations.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to those who didn't review also, it still counts just as much. Now this chapter comes from the great mind of my co-writer Milady so I hope you guys enjoy it. - Sarra**

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Kelly was really nervous as he brought Dylan to the daycare he had picked out. Today he was going back to work and he was nervous, not sure how Dylan would take it. Dylan was holding his hand as they walked to the daycare.

Once inside, Kelly was saying goodbye to him, trying to put him at ease. Dylan was crying and Kelly sat down with him just a bit longer but he also had to say goodbye to him now. After saying bye one more time, he let go of his hand and waved as he walked away. Looking back one ore time, he saw Dylan wave back at him with tears in his eyes.

Kelly waved one more time and got to his car as quickly as possible. Luckily he could get in quickly and leave. Hopefully Dylan would feel better when he saw Benny after daycare. Arriving at the firehouse, Matt walked his way.

''How did Dylan take it?''

''It was so emotional. He didn't want to let go'' Kelly said not really wanting to talk about it. It had been hard enough to live it that he didn't want to talk about it some more. He walked to his office, trying not to think about it.

He hoped a call would come in so he wouldn't have to think about Dylan and saying goodbye to him and how he was doing at the daycare, but he also knew that there was no way around that. Maybe there was just this first shift and it would get easier but for now, he just felt bad.

He was almost relieved when a call came in and he ran to the truck. They arrived at the scene of a car crash and there was a family involved and Kelly tried to pull open the door as truck was working on the other car, when he suddenly saw a little boy on the backseat. The boy was barely Dylan's age and Kelly wanted to get him out as soon as possible, the little boy reminding him of his son.

Finally, he managed to break open the car and he wanted to talk the boy, only to realize the little man was not breathing anymore and had lost his life in the crash. Upset, Kelly pulled back from the car, not knowing how to react to this.

''Kelly!'' Cruz said concerned.

''I uh.'' His helmet fell from his hands and he shook his head.

''Kelly, get it together.'' Boden said. Finally he got himself together and lead the men to help clean up the mess. But even when he was back at the firehouse, there was nothing he could do to not think of Dylan.

No longer being able do it, he walked to Boden's office. He had thought that it would all be okay as soon as he went back to work but now he knew that he was just not ready for it yet. Leaving Dylan in tears at the daycare was too much for him and he knew that he needed more itme to get everything sorted out. He couldn't leave Dylan alone, not now. He knocked on the door and Boden said that he was allowed to come on.

''Chief, I am really sorry. I thought I was ready to go get back to work but i don't think I am. I think that me and Dylan need some more time to get used to the whole new situation and sort stuff out. It is just that, I don't think it is a good idea to start on shift again.'' He admitted. Looking down at the ground then, he felt like he was failing. Like he was failing himself, Dylan, Lisa and the whole house.

''There is no need to be ashamed about that. I fully understand and I am glad you told me. Kelly, your whole world was turned upside down just a few weeks ago. I am sure you and Dylan can use some more time.''

''I think so chief.''

''I will sign off on your furlough. Please just go home to Dylan and sort everything out. Don't worry, take your time.''

''Thank you so much.'' Kelly said and he walked to the common room.

''Guys, can I please say something?'' He interrupted them all and they looked his way.

''I have decided to take some more time off to sort stuff out for Dylan and I.'' He said then and most nodded understanding.

''It will be good for you.'' Matt was the first to fill the silence that was left after Kelly was done talking.

''I will be gone for some time, but it will all be good when I come back.''

''Take your time. We will see you back when you're ready.'' Kelly walked to his car and drove to Matt and Gabby's apartment. Benny was staying there with Dylan tonight.

He had so much to still sort out. He thought he had been ready for everything but now it turned out that there was so much more left to do. He felt like he and Dylan had barely bonded enough and he felt bad about leaving the boy at home. They didn't even have a real home yet and they really needed to find one. He really wanted to find an apartment so he could make a real home with Dylan.

Driving home, he tried to concentrate on driving but his mind kept racing with thoughts and with his own anger and confusion so he pulled over to the side of the road, angrily hitting the steering wheel.

Why did this have to happen?! He loved Dylan but Dylan deserved so much better than losing his mom and his dad making such a mess of things. How could he be a good dad if he hadn't even experienced one himself?

Finally, he did drive home and went inside the apartment. Dylan was still crying but smiled when he saw Kelly and ran towards him, hugging his legs.

''Daddy is here.'' He said. Looking around the apartment that wasn't even his, he knew he wanted to get out of here with Dylan and go somewhere that felt more like home. From there he would find them a better one.

''Dad, can me and Dylan stay in your cabin for a while?'' Kelly asked.

"Sure." Benny felt bad for his son. All he wanted was for him to be happy and clearly he wasn't now.

Later that night, Kelly looked behind him. Dylan was fast asleep in his car seat and didn't even seem to mind the long drive. Kelly just drove, not sure what was going to happen form now on but getting away from it all was probably for the best. They could grow closer and Kelly could see what was going to happen.

When they arrived he carefully woke Dylan up. They walked into the cabin, Dylan looking around a bit scared. Kelly finally found the light switch and the cabin was filled with dim light.

''I know it's not much little man, but I know that this will be good for us.'' Kelly said softly. The cabin wasn't exactly luxurious and it was cluttered with stuff from his dad but he was more surprised when he saw Dylan look at a small stuffed monkey in the cabinet.

He was even more surprised when he walked towards it and picked up the monkey. He knew the monkey. It was over 30 years old and given to him the day he was born, by his dad and he had never expected his dad had kept it.

Tears formed in his eyes and he tried not to cry, but the idea that his dad had kept this for all these years made him tearful. Dylan looked up at him with big eyes and Kelly knelt down in front of him.

''This little monkey used to be mine, do you want to take care of it now?'' He asked and handed the monkey to Dylan. Dylan slowly nodded and hugged it and Kelly smiled, tears almost streaming down his cheeks. He had never been so emotional, but seeing Dylan with his childhood toy that his dad had kept, was almost too much for him.

''Daddy sad?'' Dylan asked then.

''No, daddy is just really happy to have you.'' He said, still kneeling down and Dylan hugged him.

''You and me pal, you and me are going to get through this, I promise'' He said softly, promising himself and Dylan.

* * *

 **a/n: So Kelly thought that he could go back on shift but parting from Dylan is harder than he thought. Will some time at the cabin do them some good and make them stronger as a family to be able to face Chicago again. Stay tuned :) Please take a few seconds to review before you leave because we always love to know what your thoughts are on this story - Sarra and Milady**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except out imaginations.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter and also those who favourite/follow it, it means the world to us. I wrote this chapter so it's tardiness is all on me loll, enjoy.**

* * *

Kelly was surprised at how fast Dylan fell asleep that night, being that they were in a strange place for him. He made sure that he was well asleep that there wouldn't be any chance that he'd wake up before he put some of their things away and called it a night. He was startled awake the next morning from screams coming from the other room.

"Dada, dada." Dylan had never called him like that before, the boy being able to say daddy properly. He swung his legs over the bed and jogged to the other room.

"Hey buddy, daddy's here." He sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug, Dylan instanly calming down. "You were afraid about the new room huh?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry buddy, nothing bites in here." He promised. "How about we go find some food huh?" Dylan nodded with a smile. Kelly changed his pull-up and changed him into a new set of clothes before they went to the kitchen in search of food. Kelly was still in a t-shirt and boxers as he started rummaging through the cubboards. He knew Benny came down here often but he also knew that he always tried to keep as little food as possible so nothing went spoiled when he wasn't there, not wanting to attrack unwanted animals. "There's not much of anything in here huh?" He looked at Dylan who laughed.

"No."

"What do you say if you and me go into town for breakfast and we can buy some food while we're there?"

"Food." Dylan laughed again.

"Yeah come on, let's go."

"Pants daddy." Kelly looked down at his legs only to realize that he was still in his boxers, making him laugh.

"Yeah, daddy's missing something." He admitted. He let Dylan play with the toys in the living room while he put some proper clothes on, even changing his shirt for a fresh one. "Alright, now I'm ready." He grabbed his wallet and a sippy cup for Dylan on their way out to the truck.

Since the cabin was a little way out of town and into the woods, Kelly had to drive a while before they even saw buildings, let alone a store. There were a few restaurants on the corner that he knew served breakfast so he parked the car and helped Dylan out. Once inside, they were seated in a booth with a boster seat for Dylan and the waitress game them a smile and some time to look over the menu for a little bit before coming back and taking their order. Dylan loved bacon so of course he picked the kid breakfast with eggs and the bacon, some toast coming with that too. He took his usual big plate with eggs, bacon, beans, potatoes and toast, his body starving.

"Are you sure you're going to eat all of that?" He chuckled as the plates came.

"Hungry."

"Alright buddy, if you say so. Thank you." He smiled at the waitress who returned an even sweeter one, Kelly not really noticing that she was trying to flirt with him. Dylan started eating and Kelly was suprised that he ate the whole plate, toast included, leaving only crumbs bhind. "I guess you were hungry." He laughed as Dylan noisily sipped the last of his milk. Kelly finished eating about ten minutes later, taking his time to drink his coffe before he asked for the check and yet another smile from the girl who's nametag read Rebecca. Once outside, Kelly looked around for a store where he could buy some food. The only thing that he found was the same conveniance store that he remembered as a child, the only thing different is that it had grown a little bit in size since the last time he had set foot in it. That and the new sign that was hanging on the front of the building. He settled Dylan in the cart and walked in, realizing that the easiest option was to just go down into every isle to make sure they could find what they needed for the time that they were supposed to stay up there.

He started in the food isles at the very beginning of the store and grabbed random items that he knew Dylan would like and things that he could easily turn into a decent meal for the two of them. Then he made it to the outdoors section where he grabbed some fire wood and a few other things to take care of outdoor stuff. He immediately stopped when he saw the mini fishing poles. He knew Dylan was a little small to fish but they were made for his small size so he couldn't resist and took one.

"Do you want daddy to teach you how to catch some fish?"

"Fish."

"That's right bud. We can go with the boat on the water and we can catch some fish with these."

"Yay." Kelly was happy that something had his attention so he gave the small pole to him and he held it all the way through the rest of the store, Kelly adding a few more things before he had go pay for everything.

"Are you ready to have some fun together?" He turned to look at Dylan from the front of the car, bags sitting on the floor of the car, Kelly probably buying more than he should have, just wanting to make sure that they weren't missing anything for their stay.

"Fun." Kelly chuckled at his exhuberance before starting the car and driving back to the cabin. Dylan fell asleep quickly after he started to drive, no doubt the excitement and the huge breakfast he had having the best of him but as soon as Kelly drove down the path that lead to the cabin, Dylan woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his little fists.

"Did you have a good nap bud?"

"Yes." He answered, his voice still laced with sleep. Kelly parked the car and got out, helping Dylan out of his seat, taking a few bags with him inside, a second trip back to the car being necessary to unload everything

"How about we play a game?" He crunched down at his level.

"Game, fun." He raised a fist in the air, Kelly not being able to keep in the chuckle that left his lips.

"How about you help me put all this food away?" Dylan frowned, clearly not agreeing with Kelly about the nature of this game before he changed his mind and decided to help. Dylan would take each item and hand it to Kelly so he could put it away, the task taking them little time since they were having so much fun. By the time that everything was put away, it was almost time for lunch. Kelly made them some sandwiches and they ate them together with some juice boxes, Dylan already yawning by the time the dishes were cleaned. "Alright buddy, I think it's time for a little nap." Dylan offered little resistance as Kelly scooped him up and took him to the small room and put him down. "Where's the monkey Dylan?" He looked around and couldn't find it, now looking at Dylan for an answer only to get a shoulder raise from him. He stood up and started looking around the small cabin, hoping to find the stuffed animal quickly but it's not until he walked back into the room that he noticed something furry coming from under the bed. "I think I found him." He bent down and sure enough, that's excatly where he found it, under the bed. He gave it back to Dylan with a smile. "Here you go buddy, sleep tight." He kissed his forehead before closing the blinds and leaving the room, leaving the door slightly ajar just in case.

Kelly put some more things away, finding a few more toys that Benny had secretly kept after all these years. He settled in the living room loveseat with a bear and his thoughts. He didn't know how long he wanted to take away from the city with Dylan but he knew he wanted to do a few things with him so they could really get to know each other, hoping that it would help his transition into a more normal lifestyle, helping both father and son to form a stronger bond together.

Chief Boden had authorized two weeks of furlough but had told him that he had another week stored if that's what he decided to do with it so Kelly would have to see how the next few days with Dylan went before taking that kind of decision. After Kelly was done with his beer, he made sure that everything was clean aroung the cabin before Dylan woke up from his nap. They spent the rest of their first day by the waterfront before Kelly made hot-dogs on the grill, Dylan eating them and smearing his face full of ketchup while he did, only making Kelly laugh harder.

"Stay right there kid, I'll get something to clean your face with." He chuckled as Dylan tried to clean the corner of his mouth with his tongue, only pushing the ketchup a bit father up his cheek. Kelly washed his face as he knept giggling and they finished eating their dinner. Once the table had been cleared, Dylan helping as much as he could, they settled in the living room with blocks and they played until it was time to go into the tub and then into bed. Kelly thought about what he wanted to do with Dylan before turning in. He crashed as soon as his head hit the pillows.

He was woken up the next morning by Dylan who was pulling on his shirt, wanting to go to the bathroom. he was trying to complete Dylan's potty training and he quickly hoisted him up into his arms and they went to the bathroom. Kelly praised him as he did what he needed to into the bathroom before he returned to the room Dylan was sleeping in to get him changed. He put him a pair on light pants and a long sleeved shirt because he knew that it was colder on the lake and he didn't want his son to becaome sick because he hadn't dressed him properly.

"Fish?" Dylan asked with a smile, pointing at the two rods next to the front door.

"That's right buddy, we are going in a boat and we are going to catch fish." He smiled as he ruffled Dylan's hair. They made toast and although it was just the two of them and no one would really care, he washed Dylan's chubby cheeks and finished getting ready before they headed out with their rods and their can of worms towards the edge of the lake. Kelly made sure that Dylan had his life jacket on and he sat him down in the middle of the boat before he pushed it farther in the lake and hopped in, Kelly navigating at the back. Once he was satisfied with their position in the lake, he stopped the motor and they drifted a little bit before the boat stopped. "Alright Dylan, let's catch some fish." Dylan clapped his excitement with a smile and it made Kelly happy.

Kelly fixed Dylan's rod with a squirmy worm as the little boy giggled from the sight, making Kelly smirk. "Do you think daddy is funny trying to get the worm on the hook?" Kelly was given another giggle as an answer and it only made him laugh too. Kelly sat behind his son and showed him how to hold the fishing pole and they threw the line in a few times before anything really happened. There felt a pull in the line, Dylan looking up at him with excited eyes. "Let's see what we've got." He smiled down at him.

The line was resisting a little bit but with Dylan's help, they managed to pull a small fish out of the water, much to Dylan's excitement.

"You caught your first fish. High five." He smirked as Dylan clapped his hand on his dad's. Kelly gently removed the hook from the little fish's mouth. "But this fish is a little small. Do you think it's big enough for us to eat tonight?"

"No, too small." He shrugged.

"How about we put him back in the water and we try to catch a bigger one?" He asked.

"Other one." Dylan was beyond excited about fishing with his dad and although they didn't catch anything else, they stayed on the lake a little bit longer just to try and to have fun. They had beenon the lake for about two hours so Kelly navigated the boat back towards the shore so Dylan could go nap.

Kelly fixed up the fishes he had bought the first day they had come while Dylan slept so they could have something to eat when dinner time came. Later that night after they had enjoyed their dinner, Kelly gave Dylan a bath and put him to bed where the boy fell asleep quickly from all of today's excitement. Kelly watched him as he slept and couldn't help the smile that was a permanant fixture on his face.

Finding out that he had a son had been a tough blow but after the initial shock of finding out and going through all these new experiences leading up to their time at the cabin, life was pretty good for them. He knew that their time here would be nothing but beneficial for them and if this time alone with Dylan in the woods brough father and son closer, this was the best decision he had ever made.

* * *

 **a/n: So Kelly and Dylan are having a good time bonding at the lake, making their father/son relationship stronger. Maybe the time away from the city will be good for the both of them. We hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please take a few minutes to leave a review before you go, we always love to hear your thoughts. - Milady and Sarra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n:** **Thanks to everyone who left a review on last chapter wether it's on here or on twitter, it means a lot to the both of us. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but we've both been extremely busy but without further a do, here's Milady's latest chapter.**

* * *

Kelly and Dylan were out in the boat on the lake. They had gone out to fish because not only did Kelly enjoy it, but Dylan did as well. He was looking at his tiny rod, waiting for a fish to bite and even though Kelly knew that that wouldn't happen, it was also great to see him enjoy this so much.

''Taking long, hmm?''

''Wait daddy!'' Dylan said with a frown.

Kelly tried not laugh as Dylan looked so concentrated and serious and for a moment, he was sure he saw some of his own futures in the boy's face. He knew that to be his exact fishing face as well. Suddenly his rod was moving and Kelly struggled to get the fish in, Dylan holding onto his leg.

''I help!''

''Yes, you do!'' Kelly lied, Dylan smiling proudly as Kelly pulled the line in and put the large fish in a bucket.

''Fish!'' Dylan said, trying to poke the fish.

''How do you want to call him?'' Kelly asked as Dylan looked down at the fish in the bucket.

''Matt.'' Dylan chuckled cheekily as he looked down at the fish swimming around in the bucket.

''Well, we can eat him tonight. I am sure he will be very delicious.'' Kelly said as he wanted to put the bucket aside but Dylan pouted, upset as he grabbed the rim of the bucket with his bottom lip sticking out.

''No!'' He said a bit upset.

''What's up buddy?''

''Not eat Matt.'' He said a bit upset, lifting the bucket up and almost toppling over with it and almost falling over while doing so before throwing the bucket in the water, letting the fish swim away.

''Gee, quite a statement buddy.'' Kelly shook his head.

Soon they made their way back to the shore and Kelly started the grill. There were still some hamburgers left and he figured that hamburgers with smores would have to do for tonight. Dylan was playing in the sand but then he walked to the picnic table, looking at what Kelly was doing. Kelly looked on the table as he got a phone call, not seeing who it was.

''Who is it?'' He asked as Dylan was near his phone.

Dylan looked at the phone screen and Kelly wanted to slap himself against the head, realizing there was no way his toddler son could read.

''Matt!'' Dylan said excitedly and Kelly realized he could see the picture on the screen.

''Oh." He chuckled. "If you press the green button, you can talk to Matt!'' Kelly said and Dylan struggle for a moment but managed to do so.

''Hello! Hello!'' He yelled into the phone so loud Kelly was pretty sure Matt could hear him in Chicago, without the use of the phone.

''Hold it against your ear.'' Kelly told him and Dylan looked at him with a sassy face, as if his dad had told him something very stupid.

He was sitting on the small bench, chatting to Matt and Kelly smirked, finding it really sweet.

''Good! '' Dylan laughed and Kelly smiled. It was cute to see him open up to people like this.

''We got a fish! Name him Matt!'' Dylan said. He listened again and laughed one more time.

''No, he is free.'' Dylan smiled before jumping off the bench and running to Kelly in a funny way on his little legs.

''Daddy! Matt!'' Dylan said as he handed Kelly the phone and Kelly took it, answering his friend.

''Yes, he is having a great time. We are really good here. We should be home tomorrow before dinner.'' He answered Matt's question.

''Okay so how come a fish got named after me today?'' Matt asked then, mocking his friend a bit.

''Dylan got to chose the name.''

''I hope it was a very sexy fish.'' Matt joked along.

''Nah, we would have called it Kelly.'' Kelly joked along before hanging up.

''Dylan, dinner is almost ready.'' He said and Dylan came walking his way, sitting down at picnic table together. Dylan made a mess of himself with the ketchup on the burger but it was great to see him enjoy their last dinner here at the cabin.

''Do you want to make a fire so we can have smores?'' Kelly asked and Dylan nodded with excitment. He made sure Dylan was far enough before starting the fire.

''Okay, very careful, the fire is hot, don't come close to it.'' Kelly said then as he finally let his son come closer.

''You are firefighter.''

''I know, but I don't want you on fire!'' Kelly said in a silly way before they sat down on the chairs close to the fire. Kelly started heating the marshmallows until it darkened, Dylan looking in awe. Kelly quished the marshmellow between the crackers before handing one to Dylan

''Alright, here you go.'' He said as he handed the smore to Dylan.

''Hmmm, smores!'' Kelly said as he looked at Dylan making a mess of himself again with the marshmallow and the chocolate. He made another one for him, much to Dylan's delight. Excited, he ate the other one as well and Kelly made one for himself before they looked up at all the stars.

''It's beautiful huh?'' Dylan nodded, grabbing another marshmallow and stuffing it in his mouth as he was looking up at the stars.

He reached out his arm, trying to touch them.

''They are very far away.'' Kelly chuckled as he put Dylan on his lap. ''They are so far away that you can't touch them. They are years and years away, but they still give us light every night.''

''Mommy?'' Dylan suddenly asked then as he pointed at the stars.

''Yes, I am sure mommy is up there too.'' Kelly said, his chest constricting. ''I am sure she is looking down on us and is so proud about the fish you caught.''

He wrapped his arms around Dylan as they looked at the stars. They didn't say anything but just kept looking at the shiny stars. Dylan kept eating the marshmallows until he was too tired.

Pretty soon, Dylan was asleep in his arms, probably tired after the long day. Kelly put out the fire and carried Dylan inside with him. The boy was still asleep against him and Kelly felt a bit bad. Dylan hadn't said much about his mom before but now he did mention her, it broke his heart because little Dylan deserved to have his mommy here, but now she was gone. Even though he did not seem to realize it a lot, he just wished that she could still be here for him.

He tucked Dylan into bed, the boy asleep while holding Kelly's monkey again. Tomorrow they were going back to Chicago. It had been a good two weeks and they had come closer together but being here had been easy compared to what was waiting for them in Chicago. It was time now to rebuild their lives there and get the hang of having a daily life again but it wasn't going to be an easy task.

After making sure Dylan was okay, he sat down outside again with a beer on the porch, looking up at the stars again. He was excited to go back to Chicago tomorrow, but it was also something that made him nervous. Even though he knew he would always be looking after Dylan, he had no idea what the future was going to bring for him and he didn't even dare to make a plan because everything could change so fast, just as they had really found out now.

He just wanted to offer the best for Dylan and he thought he was going to figure out how to do it during these few weeks, but it still didn't quite make sense yet . He knew that he had to get them a stable life again but he was a bit worried about the future. He knew he needed to look for a house for them but something that he really wanted was to offer Dylan a real family with two parents that loved him. Just a few months ago he was having one night stands and short flings but now he had a son to look after and looking for a house and possibly a stable relationship as a single dad for Dylan in the long run was terrifying him and that made him nervous because those were things he had never expected to think about or look for until now. As fun as the last few weeks were here, he was still really scared about the future.

* * *

 **a/n: I hope you guys liked the interraction between Kelly and Dylan while they enjoy some time alone by the lake. Now next chapter, Kelly goes back to Chicago and starts to look for a new place for Dylan and himself so he can give him a more steady home. As always, your thoughts are important to us to please take a few seconds to tell us what you guys thought about it, we can't wait to read them. - Sarra and Milady**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We one nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone that left reviews for the last chapter. My apologies for the lateness of this chapter, lots of things happened and it's all on me but I hope you enjoy this latest one. - Sarra**

* * *

Kelly parked his camaro in front of their apartment building and killed the engine. Dylan had chatted his ear off most of the way back but he was happy to know that he was opening up more every day. They walked in to an empty place, both Matt and Gabby on shift.

"How about you bring your things in your room and then we can wash our clothes?" Dylan didn't answer but simply took his little backpack and bounces towards his room. Kelly looked at the apartment he had called home for the last few years and he knew that now was the time to find himself something, giving his friends their privacy and an real shot at starting their own family and for himself and Dylan to start fresh in a safe place for him and his son.

He dropped his own duffle bag on his bed and proceeded in emptying its content in the bin before heading to Dylan's room. Kelly laughed at his excitement for doing laundry so he sat him down on the drying machine so he could look while he put the soap in and start it.

"Are you hungry bud?" He asked as he set his son down on the floor again.

"Yes."

"Come on, let's go see what Gabby left for us." The fridge was mostly empty but there was a bowl of fruit sitting on the top shelf so he grabbed it and they made their way to the kitchen table where Kelly saw Matt's laptop. He figured he'd look on the internet for places for him and Dylan to live. If he couldn't find anything there he'd have to look for a realtor and he was hoping to skip that part. He tried looking at places near Matt and Gabby's and the firehouse.

"House?" Dylan asked putting yet another grape in his mouth.

"Yeah. You'll have a brand new room, just for you. Exciting isn't it?"

"Not here anymore?" He questionned.

"No." He looked at Dylan who almost done with the whole bowl. "You remember when we left your old house, we came to live here because I didn't know you were mine before and this is where I lived?" The boy nodded, understanding what his dad was saying. "Well now, I think it's time we find something just for daddy and Dylan."

"Ok." Kelly watched as Dylan returned to what was important. His body was leaning against the bowl, his face a few inces away only making Kelly chuckle.

He made a few phonecalls and had set up two visits close by after Dylan's nap after lunch. He texted Matt to tell him that he was back in one piece and he wasn't surprised when he popped up a few hours later in his turnout pants.

"Came to check up on you guys."Dylan ran his way and jumped in his arms.

"Matt." He grinned.

"Hey buddy, how was the lake?"

"We did smores." He announced proudly.

"You're really lucky."

"Looking for a house." Matt looked from Dylan to Kelly for confirmation.

"We have two visits after lunch."

"I meant what I said the other day about taking your time. It's still your home here."

"I know but I really think it's time for all of us to have our space."

"We're there for whetever you need." Matt handed Dylan back to Kelly as his radio came to life, calling them back to another fire.

"Thanks and careful out there."

"Always am, see you in the morning." Matt called before disappearing through the door. Kelly made lunch for the both of them and while they ate their spaghetti, Dylan rubbed his eyes with a closed fist.

"Tired buddy?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes."

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up so you can nap." He wiped his face with a soft cloth before he checked to make sure that Dylan didn't need to go to the bathroom before he tucked him into his bed for a short nap before they had to go visit the apartments.

Kelly made a mental note to ask about what was close by because he knew he also needed to find a new daycare, one that would suit their needs better than the one he was still technically attending. He had spoken to his educator and even though she had felt terrible about what had happened, Kelly simply said that it wasn't a good fit for them anymore since he lived farther away.

He walked through Matt and Gabby's place to get a small bag together for Dylan for while they were visiting apartments because he knew it would probably be boring for his young son. His first appointment was at four and when three thirty hit, Kelly went to wake Dylan up to get him ready, changing his diaper and giving him a small snack.

"Are you ready buddy?"

"Yes daddy."

"Let's go then." He hoisted him up against his hip and slung the small backpack against his shoulder before they headed out, Kelly making sure that the doors were locked before they left.

The first building was shady looking from the outside with a decent inside but something about the street they were in gave him a weird vibe so they moved on to the next listing. The next two were too far from both Matt and Gabby's and the firehouse that they were quickly discarded as options. When he drove to the fourth place his realtor had given him, just driving onto the street made him smile. He had driven by an elementary school, a daycare and a small corner store plus it was only two blocks down from Matt and Gabby's place so it was perfect. This was the only one that the realtor needed to be here because it was already empty, which would facilitate things if he liked what he saw.

It was on the first floor of a four story building so they walked up the ten stairs slowly, Dylan holding Kelly's hand tight until they made it to the front door.

"In?" Dylan looked up to his father with a curious look.

"Yeah, we're going to go look inside buddy." The realtor led them inside. There was a small closet on the left with a full bathroom a few feet farther and straight off the entryway to the right is what Kelly could see as a play space for Dylan and the kitchen was right ahead of that space so Kelly could keep a close eye on him while he cooked for the both of them. The dining room wasn't big but Kelly never was the one to have fancy sit down meals so it was perfect. On the right, beyond the dining room were the two rooms. The smallest one was a bluish gray colour and Kelly could imagine Dylan's furniture in it. The second room was the master bedroom with a small en-suite, perfect so he could let Dylan sleep without bothering him no matter what time of the day it was.

"What do you think about this place buddy? Do you like it?" Kelly asked Dylan as he reappeared from touring the place on his own.

"Yes." He grinned.

"I like it a lot too."

"And the good thing about this place is that it's free right away." The realtor informed him. "That means you can move in whenever you want."

"That's perfect. We'll take it." Kelly shook the realtor's hand and high fived Dylan's. "Looks like we have a new home." Kelly let Dylan roam around the place while he signed the papers to seal the deal before they headed straight to the firehouse to tell Matt and Gabby the good news. The ride was quick and they were lucky when they spotted both truck and ambo on the apparatus floor. Dylan ran ahead under Kelly's warnings but it made him happy that he was now comfortable enough at the firehouse to go off on his own through the halls and into the common room. When Kelly walked through the doors, Dylan was already in Matt's arms, chewing his ear off and Kelly only heard the last part.

"New home."

"Daddy found a new home huh? That's pretty cool buddy." Matt met Kelly's eyes and he shrugged, nodding his head in the direction of his office so they could talk. "How about you go play with Pouch so Daddy and I can talk?" Dylan nodded and Matt put him down and the two of them followed by Gabby went towards the bunk area so they could talk in Matt's office.

"So you really found a place?"

"Yeah, signed the papers before coming down here."

"So when is move out day?" Gabby asked from her spot on Matt's bunk.

"Well the apartment is free right away so I could move there tomorrow."

"No, NO." Matt insisted. "We're not kicking you out Kelly."

"I know that but the sooner that we move in there, the sooner the two of you can start a family."

"You still don't have to rush out of our place."

"I love you guys for putting up with me since day one but this is long overdue. And besides, we'll only be two blocks away, you guys are welcome anytime." Gabby stood and slipper her arms around his waist for a hug.

"Plus, we're family, don't ever forget it."

"I won't." He smiled down at her. Their little moment was interrupted by the bells going off. Kelly made sure Dylan wasn't in the way so the house could do their work. They went back home and spent the rest of their evening quietly before Kelly knew he'd have to start packing for their imminent move.

 **One week later**

Kelly put the last boxes in the bed of Matt's truck. The big furniture had been moved by movers earlier in the day. Although moving out was emotionally charged for everyone, the three of them knew that this was a new beginning for everyone. They drove the short distance and everyone pitched in to bring the boxes up to the apartment on the first floor. The dining room was bare and Kelly didn't have all that much in the way of dishes but that was what his plan for the day to go shopping for what furniture he was missing. Dylan had agreed to spend the day at the Herrmann with all of his brood while they moved everything, Kelly scheduled to pick him up after dinner so they could spend their first evening in their new place.

"Thanks for helping me out today, it means a lot."

"We've said it before, we're family, don't sweat it." Matt clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Still. After these past months, finding out I was a father the way I did. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Who knew that Kelly Severide was capable of such sap?" Matt joked, making both Kelly and Gabby chuckle. "Just don't forget that we're always there for you, no matter what you need." Matt pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks." They finally parted ways and Kelly did the last few errands he needed to make before picking his son up from the Herrmann's. "Welcome home buddy." He finally put Dylan down on the ground by the front door. Dylan looked up at Kelly and smiled before he bounced away to find his new room, Kelly following closely behind. He found his son, jumping on his bed and even though he wanted to get mad at him and tell him he couldn't, he watched him bounce up and down with a happy grin on his face. "Alright bud, that's enough jumping on the bed, let's get you ready for dinner and then we're watching a movie with popcorn.

As promised, they spent the evening on the couch, Dylan tucked into Kelly's side. It didn't take him all that long to fall asleep considering all the fun he had with all five Herrmann kids. Kelly looked at him, running his fingers through the boys hair. He watched him sleep peacefully next to him while he finished his beer. He couldn't believe all that had happened to him in the past few months and as scared as he was, now that they were in a new home, their home, life suddenly looked brighter.

* * *

 **a/n: so Kelly finally found a new place for himself and Dylan and now that he's no longer staying with Matt and Gabby, will they be able to start the family they've always wanted? Please take a few seconds to leave a review, we always love you hear your thoughts. - Sarra and Milady**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, it means the world to us. This chapter is written by Milady, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Kelly made his last round through the apartment, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything for his shift and nothing for Dylan's sleep over with Benny.

It was a bit of a mess, but with Severide not exactly enjoying cleaning the flat and Dylan doing his fair share of making a mess. They had just had breakfast and Dylan was still running around the kitchen while he picked up the dishes.

''Gooo!'' Dylan said as he tugged on Kelly's shirt.

''Yeah, go get your jacket!'' Kelly replied when he suddenly saw Dylan was still carrying half of the Nutella jar around on his face.

''No no, you can't go to daycare like that, come here!'' Kelly said as he snatched Dylan from the ground as the toddler made his way to his jacket.

''No daddy!'' Dylan laughed as Kelly lifted him up.

''Yes, your whole mouth and cheeks are still covered in Nutella!'' Kelly said as he sat Dylan down on the counter, grabbing a wet towel. Soon they walked to the car together, Kelly ready to go to work and Dylan running with his cars backpack tied on his back, excited to go to daycare. Kelly had been really worried but Dylan liked it a lot there.

''Alright, so Benny will pick you up from daycare and he will come to the firehouse with to pick up some stuff and then you will sleep over there and I will come pick you up in the morning, okay?'' Kelly told him just to make sure Dylan knew what was happening since Kelly didn't want him to have the feeling he was being dragged around.

He brought Dylan to daycare, making sure he was alright there before he headed to work. It had been really hard to start in a rhythm but now he always got him at daycare on time and was at his own work on time and even though he had feared that it was not good for Dylan to not be home multiple times a week when Kelly was at shift, he was doing fine.

''Dylan settled at daycare again?'' Brett asked. All of them had been a bit concerned as Kelly was not sure how to start this but it was going fine now and he was such a good dad.

''Yeah, he is coming over later with Benny, just to see me really quick.'' Severide said. Even though he didn't always come by, he refused to go to sleep at Benny's if he hadn't seen his daddy.

''Aww, that is really sweet.''

''Tell me that when he is going to eat all your food when he comes in.'' Kelly laughed. After some time, he left to his office as there were some reports he still had to finish.

It had not been easy these past four months and Kelly had been worried how it would be going as they had to settle in a daily life and especially the first few weeks, it had been a lot of adjusting but now it was fine.

Kelly was working in his office when there was a knock on the door, Gabby stepping in.

''Hey, what does Dylan want for his birthday?'' Gabby smiled. ''I mean, assuming you're still going to celebrate it.''

''Uh, yeah!'' Kelly said but he had to admit that he hadn't really thought about it, even though his birthday was next week already. ''I uh, he likes cars.'' Gabby chuckled. It was clear to her that Kelly had no clue.

''Have you planned his party yet?''

''No, I honestly totally forgot about it. Not about his birthday, but the party.'' Kelly admitted. Gabby sat down on the edge of his bed and Kelly turned the chair around.

''Hmmm. So it is just a children's birthday, you could just do it at home. Who would Dylan want to be there?''

''Probably you and Matt, Benny, maybe Christopher and Cindy and Kenny. Oh and Wallace, Donna and Terrance.''

''See, that's good. Do you want me to make a cake?''

''Oh that would be great!'' Kelly sighed relieved.

''He likes strawberries right? I will make a strawberry cake in the shape of a car.''

''Seriously, if you were not engaged to Matt, I would kiss you.'' Kelly said so happy that she could help him out a bit.

''I will get Matt on decorations. I think we have some laying around. All you need to do is get the invitations out and decorate with Matt on the day itself.'' Gabby chuckled.

''So what would be a good gift for him? Anything useful or anything he really likes?'' Gabby asked then.

''Well he still really likes cars, he is a bit short on clothes now and he is growing up so fast and you're probably better at looking out clothes for him than I am.''

''So far you have not dressed him like a total idiot.'' Gabby smiled. ''Let me know if there is anything else I can do.''

''Thank you so much.'' Kelly said and he meant it.

There was short call in the shipyards but he was back in time before Benny came by with Dylan. Kelly had just returned when he came running through the doors of the common room and jumped in Kelly's arms.

''Hey little guy, how are you? How was daycare?'' Kelly smiled.

''Good!'' Dylan smiled as he hugged his dad. They walked to the locker room where Kelly has some of the stuff Dylan needed to stay with his grandpa tonight and they got the stuff before walking back to the common room.

Dylan was still holding his hand as they walked to the car, Benny also glad to see his son as well. Even though they had not been on the best grounds the past few years, they were on better terms now that they saw each other more often because of Dylan. He understood his dad a bit better now and even though he had wished that his dad had been there a bit more often with him but now that he was a dad himself and found out how much it took, he wasn't happy with his dad, but he somehow did understand it a bit better.

''Hey, have a good evening with grandpa and I will see you tomorrow morning.'' Kelly said as he helped Dylan in the car, kissing the boy on his forehead. Dylan nodded, giving his dad a small hug and wrapping his arms around Kelly's neck.

''Love you.'' Kelly said, running his hand through Dylan's hair.

''Love you daddy.'' Dylan said and Kelly waved as Benny drove off.

 **THE NEXT WEEK**

Kelly was making sure Dylan was dressed since people would be here within half an hour. This morning, Matt had come by to bring the cake that Gabby had made for Dylan's birthday and they had decorated the living room together. Dylan was beyond excited to start eating the cake but Kelly told him to wait until the other people were here.

Matt and Gabby were the first to arrive and excited, Dylan unpacked the gifts, finding some small toy cars, clothes and in the birthday card, which Kelly read to him, Matt and Gabby promised to take him out to the new pancake restaurant close to them.

''You are spoiling him!''

''Well, he is the only we can spoil so far.'' Matt said, wrapping his arm around Gabby, Gabby looking a bit disappointed because becoming pregnant still hadn't worked out for them.

''Alright, show me what your new bed looks like!'' Gabby said as she took Dylan's hand, knowing that Dylan had gotten a new bed and some other new stuff for his room from Kelly. The other visitors arrived and they got the cake ready with some candles.

''Alright, come on Dylan, blow out the candles!'' Kelly smiled, secretly helping Dylan a bit as he was standing behind him and excited, Dylan smiled as all the candles were out. They cut the cake and everybody got a piece, sitting all together.

After the cake the kids were playing and they were all sitting together. Dylan had gotten new toys and half a new wardrobe from Matt and Gabby, as well as a promise they would go out for pancakes with him soon.

At the end of the afternoon, Dylan was tired out from playing with Kenny and Terrance and honestly, so was Kelly from running around to serve everybody and making sure the kids were okay as well. The visitors left after having dinner all together and Dylan seemed to be close to crashing and he fell asleep against Kelly as soon as Kelly lifted him up and carried him to his bedroom to put him to bed.

''Happy birthday little guy, to many more years.'' Kelly smiled, kissing him on his forehead again and tucking him in, so proud of his little son, so happy to have him and hoping for so many more birthdays together to come.

* * *

 **a/n: Kelly and Dylan celebrated an important milestone and everyone was there to party with them. As always, please take a few minutes to leave a review behind, we can't wait to find out what you guys think. - Sarra and Milady**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who read and left a review on the previous chapter. Sorry this one took so long to come. With everyday life getting in the way and then the holidays, it's hard to find the right time to write. This chapter was written by me, enjoy. - Sarra**

* * *

Months had passed since Dylan's birthday and both he and Kelly were settled in a routine. Kelly sat in his office and looked at the pictures of Dylan on his desk. He threw his pen on the report that wasn't really going anywhere and picked one up and smiled. It was one of Dylan sitting on his lap as he blew out his birthday candles and they looked happy.

"Time flies doesn't it?" Kelly looked up to find Herrmann leaning against the doorframe to his office.

"Too fast it seems." He chuckled. "Anything I can do for you Herrmann?" It's not that he didn't get along with Christopher because he did but he rarely ever dit a surprise visit to his office.

"Actually, me and Cindy are going to the park this week end and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with Dylan? Boden and Donna are going to be there with Terrance too."

"Yeah that would be fun." He smiled at the older man. He was always grateful to Herrmann and his family for being there for him in the very beginning with Dylan because he had been so overwhelmed with everything at the time. And since Dylan's birthday, playdates at the Herrmann's had multiplied greatly but he figured that it wouldn't hurt for Dylan to be around other kids.

"Alright so we're going to be there, thanks for the invite Christopher." Herrmann nodded and left Squad's lieutenant to his report.

On the days when he was on shift, Cindy was always gracious enough to have Dylan over every single time and with the help of Benny and Matt and Gabby, Kelly had all the help he needed. Of course he tried not to impose on Matt and Gabby too much because he knew they were having problems of their own with not being to become pregnant. It wasn't that tensions were rising between the two but it was clear that their inhability to do so was starting to press on their morale. The two of them used to be in close proximity all the time but lately Gabby had been in her bunk more often, with her nose in a book and Matt mostly in his office when they didn't have calls. One thing he knew for sure though was that Matt and Gabby would be just fine because there was no obstacle that they couldn't overcome.

Kelly walked out of Fifty One twenty hours later, ready to pick Dylan up from his dad's house. He knocked and when he recieved no answer, he turned the knob to find it unlocked so he let himself in. He found his father on the ground with Dylan, playing with a train track, the boy making engine sounds with his mouth.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Kelly was leaning against the living room cabinet.

"Daddy." Dylan yelled and ran to his dad, Kelly picking him up in his arms.

"I missed you bud. Did you have fun with grandpa?"

"Loads." He grinned.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"His bag is already by the door." Benny said as he stood up from the ground. "You're going to come back and see me again though right?" He ruffled the yound boy's hair.

"Of course silly." The two Severide men laughed at the little boys logic.

"Thanks for everything dad."

"Anytime son." Benny clapped Kelly's shoulder as they walked towards the front door, Dylan still in his arms. "You're doing great with him Kelly, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." They had never had the best relationship in the past but Kelly was happy for them to have one now. Kelly gathered Dylan's things and they were gone towards home. In the past, the first thing that Kelly would do after a shift was crash either on the couch or in his own bed but since he found out about Dylan, morning naps were a thing of the past.

The rest of the week flew by and the next thing Kelly knew, they had to get ready to go to the park with the Herrmann's. Dylan was sitting at the kitchen table eating his cereal. From the coffee pot, Kelly could see his son's little legs dangling from the chair, kicking happily while he ate. He had no idea how he had been so lucky to find a son that was so well behaved and an all around easy kid to live with. Kelly had already packed the cooler with lunch and some drinks and as soon as Dylan was done with breakfast and brushing his teeth, they were good to go.

Kelly packed a light jacket in case it was colder at the park and they drove directly to the parc. All five Herrmann kids were running around and Kelly could clearly see Christopher yelling, making him chuckle at the scene. The Herrmann clan was always very lively and part of him always thought that the kids were doing it on purpose to get under his skin. He loved seeing him and Cindy together though and sometimes it made him want to have this something special with someone.

He loved the Kelly and Dylan show but in the long run, he knew that Dylan needed a mother figure and that casual flings would only confuse him so Kelly didn't push the issue of meeting someone. As soon as Kelly set Dylan on the ground, his little legs ran towards the rest of the kids, melting between them as if nothing happened.

"Hey, thanks for the invite again."

"The kids love playing with Dylan." Cindy smiled as Kelly leaned down to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"He loves playing with them too." They made small talk as he watched the kids from the corner of his eye, making sure he saw Dylan at all times.

"So Severide." Herrmann started with a smirk. "When are you going to find a good woman?" He recieved a swat from Cindy and a chuckle from Severide but his eyes locked on Dylan and he suddenly became serious.

"I'm not pushing it, he deserves better than cheap flings and one night stands." He looked back at Herrmann with a shrug. Herrmann looked him over for a few seconds and saw the extend of the way Dylan had affected him since he came into his life. He was much less out in bars and less playful when it came to the subject to women around the firehouse.

"Good for you Kelly." Cindy patted his leg. "Dylan is a lucky boy." Kelly smiled at Cindy and lifted his eyes to look what was going on with Dylan and all of a sudden, he was falling from the climbing all, taking another little boy with him.

His feet took off in a run towards his son. "DYLAN!" He yelled before he made it to him, on his knees to check if anything was off but he was met by the boy's angry mother.

"What the hell is wrong with your kid? He pushed my son off the wall."

"That's not what I saw. Anything hurting Buddy?" Kelly patted Dylan down, trying to see if there was blood coming from anywhere or if any of his four limbs hurt anwhere, the other mom the last thing on his mind.

"No." Kelly was at least thankful for that. He helped him sit up.

"Is your son ok?" Kelly asked finally satisfied with his son's physical state.

"He'd be much better if your son hadn't pushed him off." She growled, finally looking up and meeting Kelly's eyes, her features instantly softening. "I'm sorry." She stammered "I just saw him fall."

"It's ok, I'm know how it is." He smiled. hoping he didn't sound like a condescendant idiot.

"Oh so because you look good you think you can just brush this off?" He was making her blood boil.

"Oh no. That's not." That's really not what he wanted this to sound like. "It's just that I'm a firefighter, I've seen parents run on emotions when they see their kid getting hurt." He tried to explain himself. "Is he ok?" He asked again.

"I think so."

"Can we go back and play mom?" Both parents looked down at the little boy who didn't seem happy to be checked over still.

"Sure Evan, you boys be careful please." She begged as both boys went back running to the playground.

"In all this commotion I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kelly Severide." He extended his hand, standing back up on his feet.

"I'm Audrey." Her cheeks were suddenly turning pink from embarassment and from the man that was standing in front of her. Her hand felt small in his larger one but it was soft under his rougher skin.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I haven't seen you and your son here before, are you new around?"

"I'm actually here with a friend and his family, the five crazy ones." He chuckled, making her laugh. It wasn't all that hard to pick the Herrmann's out of a crowd on any given day. "They've been a great help." He didn't know why he was sharing this information with a complete stranger, one that probably had a boyfriend in the picture no less. Cindy and Christopher shared a kiss and a smile from seeing Kelly interact with the woman, hopefully something would come from it.

"Friends are good that way." She turned to keep an eye on her son that was now playing with Dylan in the sand. "They seem to be getting along pretty good."

"He's surprisingly social, get's along with anyone."

"Like daddy I'm guessing."

"Goog guess." He chuckled, dipping his hands in his pockets as they continued with the small talk. When he noticed all the Herrmann's head back towards them, he looked at his watch and realized it was already lunch time. "Time for food. Hope I see you again." He extended his hand again and she shook it.

"I'll see you around Kelly Severide." He smiled before he turned around and started walking before he decided he couldn't leave it at them.

"Hey, I was thinking. Since our sons seem to be getting along, maybe we can trade phone numbers?" He turned back to look at her.

"I still don't have a clear reading on you." She smirked. "But we come here all the time." She flashed him a beautiful smile before he nodded and turned back around to go join everyone for lunch.

"Well well, Kelly Severide is smitten. I never thought I'd see the day." Herrmann teased.

"I don't know yet." He looked at Dylan before he ruffled his hair, everyone enjoying their lunch in the sun.

* * *

 **a/n: So Kelly meets a girl at the parc but knows nothing about her except her name. Will this turn into something more or is Kelly meant to wait a little bit longer to find someone to share his and Dylan's life with?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please take a few seconds to tell us what you think by leaving a review, we love to read your thoughts - Sarra and Milady**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:We own nothing except our imaginations.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it means a lot. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this (Milady will probably say I'm a TERRIBLE co-writer for that LOLLLL) but I've been busy but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait (Milady wrote it) so enjoy**

* * *

 **One week later**

''Pancakes!'' Dylan answered Kelly when he asked what he wanted to eat for lunch.

''Yes maybe Gabby has pancakes!'' Kelly said, making the walk of shame to Matt and Gabby's apartment. With nothing to eat in the house, he hoped to score some lunch for him and Dylan at their place.

Walking towards the front door he suddenly heard shouting, obviously Gabby, and something being thrown.

''I don't think Gabby has any lunch for us.'' Kelly said, wanting to turn around when the front door swung open and Matt came storming out.

Kelly wanted to turn around the corner, not wanting to get involved in this when Dylan pulled free and ran to Matt.

''Uncle Matt!'' A bit surprised, but then smiling, he picked Dylan up.

''I uh…wanted to go to the park with him and wondered if you wanted to come with me?'' Kelly said greeting Matt, figured he might want to go out. Matt nodded and they went to the park.

''So what is up between you and Gabby?'' Kelly asked concerned. Even though he knew it was none of his business he hated to see them act to each other like that.

''Just…tension. Still trying to get pregnant. Meeting with the doctor again next week. The miscarriage and the surgery did their damage and now we are still trying, but it is hard.'' Matt admitted.

''I am really sorry.'' Kelly said.

''It's not your fault.'' Matt shook his head. ''Or anything you can do anything about.''

''I know that, but I am still really sorry.'' Kelly told his friend. They both looked at Dylan playing around in the sandbox. He couldn't help but feel a bit bad that he was a dad now, so unexpectedly. It was something he never wished for and Matt and Gabby, who wanted it so bad, were still left childless.

''Matt, come to the swings with me!'' Dylan said then as he came running their way again and Matt got up. Running after Dylan Kelly just felt bad about what Matt had just told him. Looking as Matt helped Dylan sit on the swing and started to push him, he really wished that things would work out for Gabby and Matt. If anybody deserved to parents, it was them.

''Look mom! It's Dylan!'' He suddenly heard and looking up he saw Audrey and Evan walking closer. `

''Hey!'' He said to Audrey as she stood beside him, looked as Evan ran towards Dylan and Matt.

''Hey!'' She smiled back, sat down beside him on the bench. ''Looks like I don't need that phone number after all.''

''No, we go here a lot as well.'' Kelly smiled. Evan was standing by Dylan and Matt now. Matt looked at Kelly for a second, thought it was really sweet how he was sitting beside the woman, chatting with her. With Dylan in his care now, he hadn't seen Kelly date for a while now he was looking after Dylan.

''Who is that?'' Audrey asked curious as Evan was laughing at him now as well.

''Oh uh, Matt.''

''You're brothers?''

''Not by blood, but feels like it.'' Kelly nodded. ''Dylan loves him and he is great with children. So is his wife. They have been a great help.''

''So I take it you are looking after Dylan alone.''

''Yeah, nearly a year now.'' Kelly told her. Wondering if she was worried, he looked at her hand and did see a wedding ring.

''Did you lose your wife?''

''Me and his mom…we weren't exactly close…'' Kelly didn't really want to get into it. Especially because he started to like Audrey and didn't want to start about how Dylan was the result of a one night stand.

''Daddy, look!'' He suddenly heard and looking up he saw that Evan, Dylan and Matt had made a big tower of sand, Evan waving at his mom as well.

''It's nice how they along really well. I am sorry about his mom.'' Audrey said then.

''And you, married?''

''I was yeah.'' Audrey said, looking down at her hand and turning her ring around her finger a bit. ''He passed away last year.''

''I am really sorry.'' Kelly said, feeling really sorry for Audrey and Evan. ''I am so sorry you and Evan had to go through that.''

''We are getting by now. He took it really hard but the last few months he has been doing a lot better. I am really glad to see he is playing with Dylan, he was really shy and closed off after his father died.''

''I am sure Dylan would like to play with him any time.'' Kelly said then. ''He was like that after his mom died, but now he is doing a lot better too.''

''How was he before his mom died?''

''I wouldn't know. I wasn't a part of Dylan's life before his mom died.'' Kelly admitted now.

''It's really admirable how you jumped in to become his dad then.''

''Thanks, I mean, I try. I mean I know I am not a perfect dad but I try.'' Kelly said then.

''No parent is perfect.''

''Me and Dylan spend most of first weeks together eating out at this neighborhood restaurant that had a small playground and mac and cheese. I was so worried I would never be a good dad, turns out he loved it.'' Kelly laughed.

''It actually sounds like a really good place; some place Evan would love with a playground and mac and cheese is his favourite.'' Audrey chuckled.

''Maybe we can have some dinner there some day.'' Kelly offered then. Not only would it be nice for Evan and Dylan because they could play together there, but he could talk a bit more with Audrey. She seemed like a nice woman and since they were both single parents, they had a lot to bond over.

''Are you asking me out on a date?''

''Well…yeah…if you want to call it that- I just thought the boys might like-'' Kelly mumbled then, scratching his neck.

''I think it's a good idea.'' She smiled, Kelly relaxing.

''That sounds like a good plan then.'' Kelly nodded. Matt came walking back to Kelly and Audrey with the boys, both of them holding ice cream.

''Matt bought us ice cream!'' Evan said as he held up the popsicle for his mom to get the wrapper off. After that she wanted to take out her wallet but Matt shook his head.

''Don't worry, that is fine, really!'' Matt assured her.

''What do you say then, Evan?'' Audrey told her son.

'''Thank you.'' The boy said politely to Matt.

Ruffling through his hair for a second Matt sat down beside Kelly again, the boys finishing their ice cream.

''Alright, time to leave soon, Evan.'' Audrey told her son then as it was time to go home for his soccer training.

''But I don't want to go home.'' He said a bit upset.

''Well, we will arrange a playdate with Dylan soon.'' Audrey promised him. After exchanging numbers with Kelly they left. Dylan was sitting on Matt's lap, half asleep now.

''Looks like you want to go home, hmmm?'' Kelly asked then and suddenly he opened his eyes again.

''No!'' Dylan said then and he jumped off Matt's lap again and ran back to the sandbox and started playing again.

''Want to go get him?'' Matt asked Kelly.

''Nah, let him tire himself out.'' Kelly smiled then at his friend, Matt chuckling. Suddenly the laughing changed into a serious face, then tears filled his eyes.

''Me and Gabby were fighting because I want to give up on having a baby. I told her we should start looking at adoption, but she doesn't want to hear that. She is so scared she can't give us what we want and I can't see her suffer like that.''

Kelly just looked at his friend silently and saw how much he was fighting back the tears.

''Kelly, I can't have us go through that disappointment over and over again. Every time she's late, we hope and then it's nothing. A few weeks ago, a test came back positive again and we were so excited and last week we went to the doctors, turns out she either had a really early miscarriage, or it was a false positive.''

Not knowing what to say, he just let his friend spill his feelings.

''She feels like she's failing me and I feel like I am failing her. There is nothing I can do to help here, but all I want is for her to feel good.'' Matt said upset then. ''I don't want her to beat herself up about not having our own baby. That's why I talked about adoption because a family is a family, and we could still be great parents. But I am worried I only upset her more.''

''Look I know there is nothing I can do or say to make it better, or make you feel better about it, but I am sure your time will come with Gabby.''

''Yeah, well apparently, me and her should have just slept around and had one night stands.'' Matt said a bit bitter, immediately feeling bad about saying this. ''Sorry, you are a great dad to Dylan! I just…This is getting frustrating.''

''I get what you are trying to say there, how people like my end up with children and its upsetting.'' Kelly said. Even though a bit stunned by it all.

''It was not fair for me to say though.'' Matt admitted and Kelly just nodded. ''Sorry.''

''Well take it out on me but don't take it out on Gabby. You and Gabby will be okay, I know it.'' Kelly promised him then and Matt nodded. They walked to the sandbox then to pick up Dylan and made their way home.

Knocking on the door, Matt walked inside, walking into the home and Kelly and Dylan followed carefully. Finding her reading the brochure on adoption on the couch he kissed her on her cheek.

''Hey.''

''Hey, I am sorry about this mor-'' She stopped mid sentence when she saw Dylan and Kelly and Dylan came running her way.

''Hey you!'' She smiled, kissing him on his forehead. ''What are you and daddy doing here?''

''Lunch!''

''But it's five now, you must be starving!'' Gabby said concerned.

''Yes.'' Dylan admitted with a laugh.

''Now you're lying, you had a sandwich and ice cream at the park!'' Kelly laughed.

''Hungry!'' Dylan said really overdramatic.

''Shameful!'' She laughed at Kelly then, taking Dylan to make some food for dinner for all of them.

He and Matt stood on the balcony then with a beer, walking inside again as Gabby called them food was ready. Right before he walked inside Kelly heard a text coming into his phone.

Reading the message on his screen, he couldn't help but smile.

 _Next week, mac and cheese with the boys? Audrey_

Replying with a big yes, already excited, he put the phone away and sat down at the dinner table.

Maybe the future was still looking up…and looking at Matt and Gabby, hopefully for all of them.

* * *

 **a/n: So Matt and Gabby are having a lot of trouble conceiving, causing great tension between the two. On the good side, Kelly seems to be having some luck with Audrey, a playdate already in the works.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and as always, take a few seconds to leave a review before you go. - Sarra and Milady**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **A/n: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, it's really appreciated. Now everyone knows both me and Milady have been busy (specially her since she's been abroad so that's why it took so much time before I posted this chapter that Milady wrote while I lacked time. Hope you guys like like it, it's a sweet chapter.**

* * *

Getting changed after having a busy day around the house, Kelly knew that it was almost time to head to the restaurant with Dylan. It was the one with the playground inside and they would be meeting Evan and Audrey there.

He grabbed the clothes for Dylan as well and helped him get dressed.

''Excited to see Evan and Audrey again?'' He asked him with a smile.

''Yes."

''Well you better be on your best behaviour bud.'' Kelly warned him as he buttoned his shirt. Dylan jumped off the bed to grab his jacket and on their way out, Kelly looked in the mirror again. Even though he had never been nervous in the past, he was almost nervous to go out for dinner that was never labelled as a date. Also, he had never cared what women thought about him but he was nervous because he did want to make a good impression on Audrey.

Dylan was holding his hand as they walked towards the restaurant. Audrey and Evan were already waiting for them outside and they sat down by the table. Evan and Dylan were more concerned about getting to the inside playground than the food, but as soon as they had ordered dinner, they ran the playground, giving Kelly and Audrey some time alone.

''So how have you been?'' Kelly asked as they sat across from each other.

''Good, Evan has been so excited about seeing Dylan again.'' Audrey smiled.

''Dylan was so excited too, I had the hardest time to get him to sleep last night.'' Kelly chuckled.

''Sounds like you had a stressful evening then last night then.''

''It took me a long while. I mean… I can keep 4 guys on squad in check but a 3 year old goes over my head.'' Audrey laughed again and their drinks arrived.

''Daddy look!'' He suddenly heard and looking aside, he saw Dylan going down the slide, smiling at him. Waving at him for a second, Dylan happily went to climb up again to Evan.

''They get along so well, it's really great to see Evan being so playful and happy again.''

''Yeah, it is great to see Dylan opening up too.''

Their appetizers arrived and while the kids were still playing, they let the food taste themselves.

''This is a great place, wish I had known about this before.'' Audrey said looking around.

''Well, you know, I have to make myself of some use.'' Kelly said as he had nearly finished the small portion of pasta he had as a started.

''It's great to see you again.''

''Great to see you again too.'' Kelly smiled. Even though he had a big circle of friend at the firehouse, it was nice to have a new friend. Dinner for all of them arrived and Audrey got up.

''I will go get them.''

''Boys, dinner.'' Audrey told them as she walked towards the playground and they walked back with her. Dylan sat down next to Kelly and smiled at his plate of macaroni and cheese.

Kelly started to put the napkin over Dylans shirt, tucking it in by his neck.

''No!'' Dylan objected, trying to pull it out again.

''Yes, because you are messy, and that's your good shirt.'' Kelly said and finally Dylan let him do so, eating his mac and cheese but still frowning at Kelly every now and then.

''He has got your temper.'' Audrey laughed.

''Yeah, unfortunately he does.'' Kelly said, but winked at Dylan. After finishing dinner, Dylan and Evan both got to choose a desert and after that, they let them play a bit longer.

''It's nice when he's tired out.'' Kelly looked as Dylan was running around again.

''Yeah, he is quite energetic.''

''He is really timid and silent at first, but once you get to know him he is pretty crazy.''

''Does he get that from you as well, Kelly?''

''No, because I am always crazy.'' Kelly admitted with a laugh. After letting the boys play just a little longer, they got ready to go home again. Leaving the restaurant, Audrey gave him a quick hug.

''Alright, it was great seeing you and Dylan again.''

''Well, maybe if you like we can meet up soon again.''

''Next time you are on shift, maybe Dylan can come over for a playdate?'' Audrey offered.

''Oh, that is a great idea. I will let my dad know so we can set something up, Dylan stays with him while I'm on shift.'' Kelly explained.

''Just give me a call and we can work it out.'' Audrey smiled. ''Say bye now Evan.''

After saying goodbye, they walked back home. At the end, Dylan was almost too tired to walk and Kelly carried him in his arms.

Inside, Dylan got ready for bed and Kelly knelt down by his bed as he laid down.

''Did you have a good time?'' Kelly asked him.

''Yes!''

''And you like playing with Evan?'' Kelly asked as he caressed Dylan through his hair.

''Evan is my friend.'' Dylan smiled. ''And Audrey is your friend.''

''Yeah, yeah you are right about that.'' Kelly smiled back. Tucking him in, Dylan fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Smiling at him for a second as he looked as son being sound asleep, he felt really grateful for being a dad. He had been really scared at first but now, he was happy about being a dad.

It was different than how his life was before, but for nothing in the world would he give up having Dylan in his life. It made him even more scared that it wouldn't be long before Dylan would start school, and the past months would have gone by too fast.

Soon after he went to bed as well since he had a shift in the morning. He was tired too, plus the alarm would be going off early to bring Dylan to day-care before shift.

Walking towards the small garage under the building they lived in, Kelly's car was parked in his spot and his motorbike against the wall. Now that he had Dylan, he barely drove on it.

''Motor!'' Dylan pointed at it.

''Maybe when you are older.'' Kelly told him and they got in the car. Driving to the day-care, Dylan was chatting with him about what he was seeing outside of the car. Even though he had been so scared about going to day-care before at first, he was a lot more okay with it now. Bringing him inside, they said goodbye then and he knew that Benny would pick him up after day-care was over.

''See you tomorrow bud.''

''Bye daddy.'' Dylan said then and after another hug Kelly left and made his way to the fire station. In the common room, he was greeted by Chout and looking around, he realized that Brett was there, so Gabby had to be absent from shift, as Matt seemed to be. When he walked towards his office, he saw his friend sitting in his own office.

Knocking on the glass, he slowly opened the door then. ''Hey man, saw Gabby isn't here, something wrong?'' He asked concerned.

''She is at the doctors. She's starting hormones for IVF…don't tell the rest of the house though.'' Matt said as he turned Kelly's way. Closing the door behind him, Kelly leaned against the door.

''You are starting IVF already?''

''Already? We've been trying for 2 damn years!'' Matt said angrily.

''Sorry.'' Kelly raised his hands.

''No no, I am the one who should be sorry. You'd think I'm the one getting all those hormones with how on edge I am.'' Matt shook his head.

''It's understandable. Hopefully this will work.''

''Yeah.'' Matt said, sounding mostly tired and a bit upset.

''Well let me know if there is anything I can do.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded, Kelly walking out and closing the door behind him. He felt horrible for his best friend and Gabby. He could only imagine how stressed they had to be right now, going through the whole IVF process. It wasn't fair but hopefully it would work for them soon.

* * *

 **a/n: So Kelly and Audrey had a sweet little date/playdate with the kids at the restaurant but Dawsey is having trouble conceiving and the tension is building between the two of them. Is Kelly finally getting the ending he didn't know he was looking for and is Dawsey going to find happiness one day? Please leave a review with your thoughts, we love to know what you guys think - Sarra and Milady**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except our imagination.**

 **A/N: I want to apologize to Milady29 for holding onto this chapter that she's given me FOREVER ago. My busy schedule is the reason why I've been behind on posting so I'm sorry cuz it should have been posted a long time ago. She wrote it so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

''Oh Dylan, listen who's there.'' Benny said as he and his grandson were having breakfast. Kelly knocked on the door and poked his head through it.

''Do I smell pancakes?''

''Daddy!'' Dylan jumped off his chair and ran to Kelly, hugging his dad.

''Glad to see you're doing so well.'' Benny smiled and Kelly nodded at his dad and then they had breakfast together.

Benny left and Kelly looked around at the mess that was in the living room, from when Benny and Dylan had been playing in the evening. There were toys everywhere and even though Kelly wasn't always very neat, this was getting out of hand.

''So, let's clean up a little, huh?'' Kelly said as he dragged the large plastic box where they kept his toys in closer.

''Want to play!'' Dylan told him.

''Well not before we cleaned up.'' Kelly told him and finally Dylan helped him to pick up the toys and put them away.

Slowly, he was getting better with the daily routine. Benny left and he cleaned up Dylan's face that was covered with strawberry jam and also getting a phone call from Matt.

''Is it okay if I come by?'' Matt asked.

''Sure, come over.'' Kelly told him and he started doing the dishes, Dylan blabbering to him from the table.

Since Matt and Gabby had the key as well, Matt came walking in and snuck up behind Dylan. Covering Dylan's eyes with his hands, it made him laugh and scream.

''Guess who!''

''Matt!'' Dylan laughed and he let go of him, Dylan still laughing.

After clearing the table together, they sat down on the couch, Dylan running between the living room and his bedroom.

''You and Gabby left shift earlier this morning, anything wrong?''

''I went to the hospital with Gabby this morning for the last part of the IVF cycle and we will have to wait 9 days now to hear if Gabby is pregnant. We're both nervous and I don't want us to take it out on each other.'' Matt explained. ''It has just been really stressful.''

''I can imagine.''

''It better have worked this time. We had to use our last savings for the whole treatment and I am feeling so bad with everything Gabby had to do already for the past treatments.''

''I am sure it will have worked.'' Kelly assured his friend. He still felt bad that he got to be a parent unexpectedly and his best friends had been trying for years and still it hadn't happened.

''Well how about you and Audrey?''

''Oh we are good, we go to the park with the boys or anywhere fun with the boys once a week.''

''Coming from Kelly Severide, I am surprised that you haven't been out with her, she is a pretty woman, you are both alone and you seem to like each other.'' Kelly sighed, not really wanting to talk about that.

''I just don't want to ruin it between us, which means it will also be ruined for the boys. Dylan is finally making friends and I don't want to ruin that by going after Audrey.'' Kelly said concerned.

''It's really good to think about that, but I think that she really does like you. Why don't you go out with her somewhere next week if she can find a babysitter for Evan? Gabby and I can take care of Dylan.'' Matt offered.

They watched the match, Dylan joining them as well. ''So what were you doing bud?''

''Cars.'' Dylan smiled

''Got that from your dad, huh?'' Matt smiled as he lifted Dylan up and put him on his lap.

''No, more cars!'' Dylan said as he fought himself free from Matt and turned the box with cars, the one Kelly had just packed up, upside down.

''Don't think he is going to do housekeeping later.'' Matt laughed.

''No, he probably will become a wrecking ball.''

 **8 days later**

''Are you sure you can deal with him tonight? I can always bring him to Benny.'' Kelly offered, knowing that tomorrow was a big day for them and they had to be nervous about that.

''No it's fine, kind off takes our mind off it too.'' Matt assured him.

Looking behind him, he saw Gabby showing Dylan how she was making the pasta.

''I should head off then, don't want to be late.''

''Have fun. It's good that you are going out with a girl again…just don't take her home, okay?'' Matt warned him.

''Oh I know.'' Kelly rolled his eyes. He and Matt walked into the kitchen area as well then and he stood in front of Dylan.

''Hey buddy, daddy is leaving, but I will pick you up tomorrow. You be good to Gabby and Matt ok.'' Kelly warned him and Dylan nodded.

''See you tomorrow.'' Kelly said, kissing Dylan on his cheek and hugging him. Even though Dylan still didn't like saying goodbye to his daddy, he was fine with staying with Gabby and Matt.

Driving to the restaurant, he was a bit early but he also didn't want to be late. He saw Audrey come walking in and he got up, glad to see her and moved her chair for her. Kelly ordered a beer for himself and she asked for a glass of wine after they were seated.

"So, how's it going with Evan?" He broke the ice, feeling suddenly nervous.

"They are going great actually. We're getting in a good rhythm and he's been happier since he's been friends with Dylan."

"Dylan's been opening so much more since we met you too. It's not perfect but our routine works."

"If I've learned one thing Kelly, is that it'll never be perfect." He nodded agreeing with that. "We're single parents and our life revolves around our kids. Sometimes we forget ourselves through all of that."

"And how do you suggest we change that?"

"By taking it one step at a time." She smiled at him.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" He asked.

"What I mean is that maybe we can take it to the next step, I think it's time." He wasn't sure what that meant but he nodded with a smile, really enjoying his time with her.

Dinner arrived and Kelly looked down at his food for a second, glad that it was going really well.

Gabby laughed as Matt was chasing after Dylan. The boy was so energetic and it was fun to have him over. Finally Matt caught Dylan and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the spare bedroom. They put Dylan to bed and settled on the couch together.

''I am really nervous for tomorrow.'' Gabby admitted.

''Me too, but I am sure we are going to get good news, we have to get good news sometime.'' Matt said as he laid his arm around her.

''I really hope so.'' She smiled.

Kelly and Audrey were just finishing up dinner and after desert, Kelly asked for the bill.

''We will split it.'' She smiled as she looked at the bill but Kelly snatched it away.

''It's on me, really.'' Kelly said and he signed the receipt and put his car in, waiting to get it back and they got up then.

''Come on, I will drive you home.'' Kelly offered and he did so. He had been at Audrey's place once as Dylan had been over to play with Evan.

Getting out of the car, he opened the car door for her and helped her out of the low car. She kissed him on the check and smiled.

''I had a great night, thank you.''

''You want to do that again soon?'' Kelly smiled

''With or without the boys?'' Audrey smiled.

''Let's do both.'' She smiled and he walked to the door with her, making sure she was okay. "Good night."

"Good night." Kelly looked into her eyes and then, his eyes found their way to her lips. He wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure of that was going too fast but then Audrey's words replayed in his mind. Maybe she was right and it was time for the next step. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, taking a step closer to her before he leaned down and captured her lips in his own.

Her lips were soft and so he kissed her slow, and gentle. Her body leaned into his as she deepened it, his arm snaking around her waist as they kept kissing. They parted slowly as the kiss ended, both their eyes closed.

"Wow." Kelly breathed out, opening his eyes.

"Yeah." She breathed out slowly, opening her eyes too.

"I better get going." He stammered slightly.

"Yeah." She said, knowing where it would lead if they didn't part ways now.

"Good night." She slipped into her place and Kelly waited to hear the lock turn before leaving.

Kelly drove home, happy to have had such a good night with Audrey and at home, he laid in bed, still thinking about their date. Even though he had been thinking about the nice night, he also couldn't help but think about the results that his friends were getting tomorrow about the IVF treatment.

The next morning, he went to pick Dylan up and they were just having breakfast, Kelly joining in and even though Dylan still wanted to stay with Matt and Gabby, it was time for them to leave.

''Alright, time for us to go.'' Kelly told him as he caressed his hand over his hair. ''You need a haircut.'' He laughed. Dylan's hair was getting really long.

''No!'' He said, stubborn, holding his hand on his dark blonde curls and they laughed.

''Nearly as vain as you.'' Matt joked. They parted ways then and while Kelly and Dylan went home, Gabby and Matt went to hospital together.

Even as Kelly drove home, he was feeling nervous. He really just wanted this to work for his friends, because he knew how much they were suffering from not having their own family.

Matt and Gabby walked into the hospital holding hands. Even though they were still really nervous, they just hoped that it was good news this time.

''I'm sorry but there is no detectable change in your HCG hormones, which means you are not pregnant and the IVF didn't take.'' The doctor said. The doctor was silent for a bit, letting the news sink and feeling really sorry for the couple. ''We can try another cycle.''

''We will have a think about it.'' Matt said.

''Please let us know, because I still think that it could work.'' The doctor said and Matt nodded.

Gabby just sat silent, no idea what to say. All she wanted was to start a family with Matt, and now it seemed like it was never going to happen.

The world had seemed to collapse around her for a minute, and she wasn't sure when it was going to be build up again. She didn't even look at him and Matt wasn't able to say anything. All he could do was have his arm around her as they walked to the car. Gabby was just silent, but as soon as they were in the car with the doors closed, she started to sob loudly.

Feeling terrible seeing his wife cry, Matt wanted to comfort her, but there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better.

''We will try again.''

''With what money Matt?'' Gabby said upset, tears still streaming down her cheeks. ''You know what, it's not worth it anymore, maybe we just aren't meant to be parents!''

They sat silently in the car, neither of them knowing what to say.

''I – we will work something out.'' Matt said softly, finally laying his arm around her again and pulling her against him, Gabby still sobbing against his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: So Matt and Gabby get bad news one more time while Kelly's life seems to be going in the right direction. How long can our couple survive during this dark period or will a ray of sun finally peek through the clouds and give them hope? We really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take a few seconds to review before you go. - Sarra**


End file.
